Alya Potter et la pierre philosophale
by Swandylia
Summary: [UA] Et si l'histoire officielle ne disait pas ce qui est vraiment arrivé le 31 octobre 1981? Harry est il réellement 'le garçon qui a vaincu Voldemort' ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, les objets et les lieux de cette histoire sont tirés de la saga _Harry Potter_, de J.K. Rowling. Cette dame en possède tous les droits, tant mieux pour elle. Rappel : le sortilège « _accio copyright_ » est un sortilège interdit :-)

L'intrigue de cette fiction suit la trame principale de _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ (_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_). Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette fan fiction.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire se déroule dans un univers alternatif, très proche de celui de J.K. Rowling. Il y a cependant quelques changements, notamment sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit de la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui.

**Rating :**T dans l'ensemble, il y aura peut-être un chapitre ou deux qui mériteront un rating M. C'est ma première fan fiction, je ne sais pas trop quel rating il faut mettre.

**Genre :**Univers Alternatif, Général/Mystère; il s'agit d'un récit, à la première personne, de la première année d'Harry/Alya Potter à Poudlard. Au début, ça commence presque comme dans le livre de J.K. Rowling, mais avec quelques changements. Quels sont ces changements ? C'est à vous de les découvrir :)

**Alya Potter et la pierre philosophale**

**Prologue**

_Le 31 octobre 1981, peu avant minuit, quelque part dans un quartier résidentiel de Little Whinging..._

Tout était calme à Privet Drive. A une heure aussi tardive, il n'y avait pas un chat dehors. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une expression; car justement un chat au pelage rayé se tenait sur le muret délimitant la propriété N°4. De curieuses marques rectangulaires cernaient ses yeux fauves, et il agitait doucement sa queue, peut-être par ennui. Il semblait surveiller cette maison ; une seule pièce était éclairée, la chambre à coucher. Dans cette chambre, un couple s'occupait de leur jeune enfant, sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur.

Soudain, un vieil homme apparut devant le portail, comme par magie. Mais, à part la chatte, il n'y avait personne pour assister à cet étrange phénomène. L'homme, de grande taille, portait une longue robe mauve en partie brûlée, un chapeau pointu en piteux état, et une cape brune dont il ne restait plus que des lambeaux. Sa barbe, de couleur argentée, descendait jusqu'à sa ceinture. Son visage, derrière une paire de lunettes en demi-lune, était creusé par une immense fatigue. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Il fut obligé de s'adosser contre le muret pour ne pas tomber d'épuisement. Dans ses bras, il tenait un jeune bébé chaudement drapé dans une couverture.

Le chat sauta gracieusement sur le trottoir, et se transforma en une femme à l'air sévère. Avec ses lunettes rectangulaires, ses cheveux noirs noués en chignon et sa robe vert foncé, elle n'était pas à la dernière mode. Mais elle avait d'autres soucis bien plus importants "qu'être à la mode".

« Professeur Dumbledore, vous allez bien ?

- Je suis en vie, c'est l'essentiel, Minerva. James et Lily n'ont pas eu cette chance.

- Seigneur ! Un si beau couple ! C'est horrible ! Et ... Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Il a été détruit. Nous pouvons nous en réjouir. L'âge sombre dans lequel nous vivions vient de s'achever. Maintenant que Voldemort a disparu, ses partisans, les Mangemorts, seront faciles à vaincre.

- C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu depuis bien des années. Mais je pleure James et Lily. Pauvre garçon ! Le voila orphelin. Albus, puis-je le prendre dans mes bras ?

- Je vous en prie. »

Le bébé, qui devait avoir environ un an, n'était pas bien lourd, mais dans l'état où se trouvait Dumbledore, il valait mieux le soulager de ce léger fardeau. Minerva McGonagall prit délicatement l'enfant endormi dans ses bras, et regarda de plus près son visage. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était clairement visible.

« Cette cicatrice, sur le front...

- Une conséquence de l'attaque de Voldemort. Je suppose qu'elle ne s'effacera jamais.

- Que c'est-il vraiment passé là-bas, Albus ? Des rumeurs commencent déjà à circuler ...

- Je vous raconterai tout en détail un autre jour. Ce fut le combat le plus difficile que j'ai eu à livrer. Je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à m'en sortir vivant. Voldemort aurait pu me tuer, j'en suis sûr. Il était si puissant, Minerva. Sans l'aide de James et de Lily, je n'aurais jamais réussi à le vaincre. »

Minerva McGonagall écarta la couverture pour mieux observer le bébé.

- Mais c'est une ...

- C'est Harry Potter. » coupa Dumbledore. « C'est le nom que ses parents lui ont donné.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus, Minerva. Mais je vous garantis que c'est bien l'enfant des Potter. Et son prénom est Harry.

- Je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison... » soupira Minerva McGonagall, sans chercher à comprendre.

Albus Dumbledore reprenait ses forces, petit à petit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la maison que surveillait Minerva McGonagall.

- Je pense qu'il faut confier Harry Potter à son oncle et à sa tante.

- J'ai observé les Dursley toute cette soirée. Et je peux vous assurer, professeur, qu'il feront la pire famille d'accueil pour un sorcier. Ils sont grossiers, bassement matérialistes et détestent tout ce qui sort de leur ordinaire. Franchement, professeur, nous pouvons trouver mieux. Même moi je pourrais m'occuper d'Harry Potter mieux que cette famille de Moldus.

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, Minerva. Mais vous ne faites pas partie de sa famille. Harry Potter a besoin de vivre avec sa famille. Et il est souhaitable qu'il passe son enfance parmi les Moldus.

- Pourquoi cela, Albus ?

- Mon intuition me dit que ça vaut mieux pour lui. Et puis, j'ai mes raisons. »

Le vrombissement d'une moto se fit entendre dans le lointain, interrompant cette conversation.

- Ha, voici Hagrid » dit simplement Dumbledore

- Hagrid ? Que vient-il faire par ici ? Je crains qu'il ne soit pas très... fiable. Et il ne peut pas passer inaperçu dans le monde des Moldus.

- Je n'ai aucun doute sur la fiabilité d'Hagrid, ni sur sa discrétion. Je lui ai juste demandé de me rapporter quelques objets ayant appartenu aux Potter. »

Hagrid arrivait sur une moto volante, qui atterrit et s'arrêta devant les deux sorciers. C'était un homme gigantesque, de près de trois mètres de haut, avec une énorme barbe noire. Il portait une veste rouge, usée, et un pantalon de toile couvert de taches de boue. Son aspect avait de quoi faire peur à plus d'un brave. Pourtant, ses yeux n'exprimaient que douceur et gentillesse. Il descendit de sa moto en saluant les deux professeurs.

« Belle moto, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a confiée. Il était effondré quand il a découvert ce qui s'est passé chez les Potter. Voici tout ce que j'ai trouvé, professeur Dumbledore. Leur maison a été complètement détruite. » dit-le géant de sa voix grave. Il donna à Dumbledore une cape légère, un vieil album photo et quelques autres objets. « Merci Hagrid. »

Albus Dumbledore ouvrit l'album et en sortit une photo. Un jeune homme et une jeune femme souriaient et agitaient la main, comme pour saluer ceux qui regardaient la photo. Minerva laissa couler une larme ; sur la photo, James et Lily Potter avaient l'air tellement vivants. Pourtant, dans la réalité, ils venaient de mourir. Albus Dumbledore sortit une baguette des pants de sa robe, et la pointa sur la photo.

_- Representatio Immobilis!_

Aussitôt les deux personnages de la photo se retrouvèrent figés à jamais.

Dumbledore rangea sa baguette, rendit les objets à Hagrid (à l'exception de la photo) et reprit le bébé dans ses bras.

Minerva, Hagrid, vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard. Je vais confier Harry à sa tante et son oncle. »

Il se rapprocha du professeur McGonagall et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Minerva, vous pouvez annoncer le décès de Voldemort. Mais ne parlez surtout pas de mon rôle dans cette affaire. Dites simplement que Harry Potter a réussi, on ne sait pas comment, à vaincre Voldemort. Ne mentionnez pas non plus le nom de Sirius Black. »

Le professeur McGonagall prononça une formule magique et un balai, dissimulé un peu plus loin, levita doucement jusqu'à sa main. Elle enfourcha le balai et s'envola à vive allure. Hagrid remonta sur sa moto et la rejoignit, pendant que le professeur Dumbledore alla frapper à la porte des Dursley.


	2. Ch1 Ma vie à Privet Drive

**Disclaimer : **Cf. Le prologue

**Note de l'auteur : **Promo pour le lancement ce cette fic' : pour deux chapitres mis en ligne, un prologue offert. Offre valable le 8 janvier2006 uniquement.

Petit avertissement : l'ambiance de ce chapitre est un peu noire.

**Chapitre 1 - Ma vie à Privet Drive**

« Harry, qu'est-ce-que tu attends pour mettre la table ? »

Comme d'habitude, Tante Pétunia exige que je fasse tout le travail pendant que son fils, son cher petit Dudley, se prélasse devant la télé en engloutissant gâteaux, bonbons et autres sucreries. « Harry ! Tu as entendu ?

- J'arrive, tante Pétunia. »

Sans me presser, je passe devant la porte du salon au cas où Dudley l'aurait laissée ouverte. Hélas, elle est fermée, comme d'habitude.

« Tu veux bien te presser un peu ? Tante Marge va arriver d'un moment à l'autre et la table n'est pas mise.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de le faire? » Tante Pétunia ne me répond pas. Son visage maigre, perché sur un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne, reste impassible.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais le droit de regarder la télé ?

- Harry, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation mille fois. Tu peux regarder la télévision lorsque ton oncle Vernon, Dudley et moi la regardons.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas le droit de la regarder quand il n'y a que Dudley, ou même quand personne ne la regarde.

- Tu veux que je te dise la vérité, Harry ? Tu es un petit garçon trop gâté. Ton oncle et moi avons tout fait pour te donner la meilleure éducation possible.

- La meilleure éducation possible ? Je n'ai JAMAIS été à l'école.

- Je t'ai appris à lire, à écrire et à compter. Tous ceux qui sont allés à l'école ne peuvent pas en dire autant. Tu sais bien que, comme tu es spécial, tu ne peux pas fréquenter les autres enfants.»

L'enfant gâté de la famille, c'est plutôt mon cousin Dudley, ce gros garçon blond qui fait chaque jour un caprice à ses parents. C'est lui qui reçoit des tonnes de cadeaux à chaque anniversaire. Moi, je dois me contenter de récupérer ses anciens vêtements. C'est d'ailleurs une chance que mon cousin soit plus gros et plus grand que moi: ainsi les vêtements qu'il portait il y a 2-3 ans sont maintenant presque à la bonne taille pour moi.

Et la seule chose que j'ai de spécial, c'était que je dois respecter tout un tas de règles débiles établies par mon oncle Vernon. Ne jamais regarder la télévision. Ne jamais sortir non accompagné. Interdiction d'aller la piscine ou de faire des sports en commun. Et la nuit, je suis enfermé dans ce placard qui me sert de chambre. Et si quelque chose de bizarre se produit, c'est toujours moi le responsable.

Ah si, j'ai quelque chose de spécial. Je vais bientôt avoir onze ans et je n'ai jamais eu le moindre ami. Comment aurais-je pu en avoir, puisque je ne peux pratiquement jamais sortir de cette maison ? Je suis orphelin depuis le jour où mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Je porte toujours une cicatrice sur le front, dernier souvenir de cet accident. Cette cicatrice et une vieille photo. C'est tout ce qui me reste de mes parents.

« Harry, arrête de rêvasser et finis de mettre la table ! »

Tante Pétunia finit de préparer le dessert -- un énorme gâteau au chocolat, avec de la crème anglaise. Je le regarde, et mon estomac gargouille: je n'ai rien mangé depuis avant-hier. Oncle Vernon m'avait privé de repas parce que, hier matin, lors d'une dispute avec Dudley, le robot-jouet « Bioman » est tombé tout seul sur la tête de ce gros abruti. Oncle Vernon a décrété que j'étais responsable de la chute du robot, et m'avait privé de repas toute la journée. Même si je sais que, du repas qui se prépare, je n'aurai que des miettes, je les attends avec impatience.

_Driiiiiiing!_

Tiens, tante Marge est arrivée. Je l'appelle tante Marge, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma tante. Tante Pétunia est la soeur de ma mère. Oncle Vernon, son mari. Et tante Marge est la soeur de l'oncle Vernon. Tante Pétunia m'ordonne d'aller lui ouvrir la porte.

Physiquement, tante Marge est le portrait craché de son frère: grande, à la limite de l'obésité, elle a une moustache à peine moins touffue que celle de Vernon. Elle porte un chapeau à fleur et une robe blanche et rose qui est une insulte au bon goût vestimentaire. Dans ses bras, il y a deux chiens, des bouledogues. Ces deux chiens, qui me regardent comme si j'étais leur prochain repas, font partie des onze bouledogues que Tante Marge élève chez elle. Tante Marge ne vient pas très souvent à Privet Drive, mais elle a fait un effort pour venir le jour du onzième anniversaire de son neveu. Apparemment, onze est pour elle un chiffre auquel elle accorde beaucoup d'importance.

Tante Marge entre dans le vestibule sans me prêter la moindre attention. Elle cherche son neveu du regard. Celui-ci se précipite dans les bras de sa tante, et en ressort avec un gros billet de banque. D'ailleurs, mon cousin ne se déplacerait pas s'il n'y avait pas une récompense suffisante. « Mon Duddy chéri, Vernon m'a dit que ton bon-à-rien de cousin a cassé ton robot électronique. Aussi je t'en ai racheté un autre pour ton anniversaire. Et, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux, j'ai aussi pensé à Harry. » dit-elle en me tendant une boite de gâteau pour chien. « Merci qui ?

- Merci tante Marge. » dis-je à contrecoeur. Je me serai bien volontiers passé de ce cadeau.

Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia viennent dire bonjour à Tante Marge.

« Chère Marge! » dit tante Pétunia. « Quels sont ces charmants canins que vous nous amenez ?

Celui de gauche, c'est Molaire. Il a quatre ans et un sacré coup de dent. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, il a mordu le nouveau facteur. Ce facteur, c'est un Indien, ou un Pakistanais, je ne sais pas trop. Vous savez, ces basanés, ils se ressemblent tous.

Le facteur l'avait sans doute mérité. » renchérit oncle Vernon. « Le chien a du sentir que c'était un bon-à-rien. Je l'ai toujours dit: les étrangers, il faut s'en méfier. Ils sont plus enclins à voler qu'à travailler honnêtement.

Bien dit, Vernon. Le chien de droite, c'est Canine. Il commence à se faire vieux, je dois en prendre soin. Nous allons souvent voir le vétérinaire pour soulager un peu ses douleurs. Pauvre chéri... »

Tante Pétunia propose ensuite de passer à table. Tante Marge exige que ses deux chiens, Canine et Molaire, soient assis sur des chaises, avec coussin. Si bien qu'il n'y a pas de place pour moi à table : je dois manger par terre. Enfin, manger est un bien grand mot ; en fait, je dois me contenter de finir les plats et, avec trois gros mangeurs comme Dudley, Vernon et Marge, il ne me reste que quelques miettes, pas de quoi calmer ma faim.

Tante Marge, durant le repas, nous parle de sa vie à la campagne, de ses chiens, de son ami, le colonel Courtepatt. Mais, son sujet de conversation favori, c'est bien sûr tous les défauts qu'elle me trouve. Je suis trop petit, trop maigre, trop bête, trop moche, ignare, malpoli, fainéant, jaloux de Dudley, mal élevé, etc. Et moi, j'encaisse sans rien dire, partagé entre colère et tristesse. J'aimerais bien répondre à ses insultes, mais je ne trouve rien à dire. Rien qui la fasse enrager, qui lui fasse ressentir ce que je ressens en ce moment.

« Pétunia, tu ne trouves pas qu'Harry a un visage de fille? » Tante Marge est heureuse de m'avoir trouvé un nouveau défaut. C'est vrai qu'avec mes cheveux raides, noirs de jais, mon visage oval et mes yeux vert, je ressemble un peu à une fille.

- Heureusement qu'il n'a pas les cheveux longs, sinon tout le monde l'appellerait miss Laideur.

- Mais non, Marge » répond précipitamment l'oncle Vernon. « Harry est bien un garçon. Pas aussi bien bâti que notre Dudley, mais il ne ressemble absolument pas à une fille. Pas vrai Harry ?

- Je m'en fiche. Mais en tous cas, tante Marge, elle, n'a pas soucis à se faire: grâce à sa moustache, personne ne risque de la prendre pour une femme ! »

Tante Marge et oncle Vernon bouillonnent de rage.

« Harry ! », rugit-il. « Je vais t'apprendre à être poli avec ta tante ! »

Il me saisit par le col et me traine jusqu'au placard qui me sert de chambre. Il me jette par terre et m'enferme à clef.

« Tu n'en sortiras pas avant d'avoir fait tes excuses ! Et tu n'auras rien à manger ni à boire ! »

Je l'entends regagner la cuisine.

« Ce morveux n'aurait jamais dû te parler sur ce ton, Marge. Tu peux être sûr qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier sa punition. »

Et pendant une heure et demie, je les entends manger, discuter de l'usine de fabrication de perceuses que dirige oncle Vernon, pendant que mon estomac crie famine. Après le repas, Dudley va découvrir ses cadeaux. Je l'entends hurler parce qu'il n'a que trente-sept cadeaux, alors que l'année dernière il en avait eu trente-huit. Mon oncle et ma tante le consolent comme ils le peuvent, en lui promettant deux cadeaux supplémentaires et en lui offrant une visite au zoo demain après-midi.

Trente-sept cadeaux, et il trouve le moyen de se plaindre. Je suis écoeuré : ses cadeaux, ils les ouvre mais n'y joue presque pas. Il y a la moitié de ces cadeaux qui ne lui servent jamais, il les entasse dans une chambre qui ne sert qu'à ça. Ma famille préfère mettre des jouets dans cette chambre plutôt que de m'y loger. Une famille comme ça, je m'en passerais bien volontiers.

Puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, j'allume la petite lumière qui me sert de lampe de chevet et je me replonge dans le livre de J.R.R. Tolkien, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_. Naturellement, je dois le lire en cachette, car c'est un des nombreux livres que mon oncle m'a formellement interdit de lire. C'est un livre qui parle d'un monde de magie, peuplé d'elfes et de dragons. Un livre qui parle de héros magnifiques, comme Aragorn, Gandalf ou Frodo. Un livre dont j'aimerais bien être un héros. Mais les héros ne sont pas enfermés dans un placard par leur propre famille. Les héros ne sont pas privés de nourriture parce qu'ils n'ont pas su tenir leur langue. Les héros combattent les forces du mal, accomplissent des exploits et, après de nombreuses épreuves, triomphent et sont récompensés pour leurs efforts. C'est quelque chose que je ne connaîtrai jamais.

La faim. La faim m'empêche de penser, de rêver. Je n'ai pas de montre, mais je pense que c'est le soir. Tante Marge est repartie depuis quelque temps. Le bruit des pas lourds de l'oncle Vernon se rapproche de la porte de ma ''chambre''. Je cache _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_.

- Alors Harry, tu t'es calmé? Tu es prêt à faire tes excuses ? »

Je ne réponds rien.

- Et bien tant pis pour toi. Nous verrons bien jusqu'à quel point tu peux tenir. »

Je passe une nuit horrible. Deux jours sans manger ni boire, c'est une véritable torture pour un garçon maigrelet de 10 ans. Entre deux gargouillis de mon estomac, je rêve à un superbe breakfast. Je voudrais tant avoir une bonne tranche de bacon grillé, avec un gros bol de céréales et une tasse de thé. Mais il est hors de question que je fasse mes excuses à mon oncle. Plutôt mourir de faim. D'ailleurs, si je meure de faim, je rejoindrai mes parents. Et nous serons heureux dans un monde ou les Dursley ne pourront plus me faire plus souffrir. Je serre contre moi la photo de mes parents, en pensant que je les rejoindrai bientôt.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé par l'odeur du bacon grillé. Quelqu'un a déposé au pied de mon lit une assiette contenant deux tranches de bacon grillé, du pain frais et un oeuf sur le plat. Il y a aussi une grande tasse de thé et un bol de mes céréales favorites. Je me frotte les yeux, je me pince; tout est bien réel. Sans demander mon reste, je savoure ce repas en me demandant qui a pu l'apporter pendant mon sommeil. Tante Pétunia peut-être? Je l'entends d'ailleurs parler avec oncle Vernon.

« Vernon, il faut donner à manger à Harry ! Cela fait deux jours qu'il n'a rien mangé. Je n'ai aucune affection pour Harry, mais s'il meurt ou souffre trop gravement de la faim, **_il_** ne va pas être content.

- Et alors ? Je m'en fiche que ce vieillard soit content ou non. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, ce Fumbledore est mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu sais que je n'ai jamais apprécié les gens de son espèce, et ils ne m'ont jamais fait peur. »

Tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon poursuivent la conversation à voix basse, et peu après mon oncle vient me libérer.

« Tu as bien dormi, microbe ? Tu n'avais pas trop faim ? Bien, ça suffira pour cette fois. Mais si jamais tu oses encore une fois faire une remarque désagréable à ma soeur, tu subiras une telle punition que ce que tu as vécu cette nuit te semblera une partie de plaisir ! »

Je ne sais toujours pas qui m'a apporté à manger, mais ce n'est certainement pas oncle Vernon. Je vais dans la cuisine, où tante Pétunia prépare le petit-déjeuner. En me voyant entrer, elle n'esquisse même pas un sourire. Je comprends que ce n'est pas elle non plus. Et comme Dudley est incapable de faire la cuisine, je ne vois pas qui, dans cette maison, m'a déposé un magnifique petit-déjeuner.

Pendant que je prends mon second petit-déjeuner, tante Pétunia va téléphoner à une voisine, Mrs Figg. Mrs Figg est une voisine vieille et laide, qui sent mauvais et vit dans une maison infestée de chats. Elle me garde de temps en temps, et c'est toujours une torture car je passe la journée à l'écouter me parler de ses chats adorés. Sa maison pue d'ailleurs la pisse de chat.

« Vernon, que va-t-on faire de Harry aujourd'hui. Mrs Figg s'est cassée une jambe, et ne peut pas le garder.

- Et bien, on n'a qu'à le confier aux Manson ?

- Ils sont en vacances en Cornouaille.

- Ah. Et pas question de laisser Harry seul à la maison...

- Pourquoi pas? En l'enfermant dans le placard...

- Pétunia, ce matin, j'ai trouvé des assiettes, un bol et une tasse dans son placard. Je suis sûr qu'il a réussi à ouvrir la porte et en a profité pour aller se goinfrer. Tu n'as pas vu s'il manquait quelque chose au frigo ce matin ?

- Non, Vernon, il ne manquait rien.

- Tant que je n'aurai pas changé cette serrure, je préfère garder un oeil sur ce garnement.

- Oncle Vernon, je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre cette nuit.

- Tais-toi ! On t'emmène au zoo, mais tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille, compris ?

- C'est bien compris, oncle Vernon. » Les occasions de sortir de cette maison sont trop rares pour que je laisse passer celle-ci.

Le zoo regorge de monde, si bien que l'on doit faire la queue pendant trente minutes à l'entrée. Pendant qu'oncle Vernon peste contre ce retard, Dudley joue avec la console portable qu'il vient de recevoir pour son anniversaire: une Game Boy. A la demande de Dudley, on va d'abord voir les lions et les tigres. Mais, dans leur cage, ils ne sont pas aussi féroces que Dudley les avait imaginés. Mon cousin se lasse vite de ces fauves en cage, et demande à voir des animaux plus dangereux. Oncle Vernon lui propose d'aller voir les reptiles, au vivarium, après le repas.

Le vivarium est un bâtiment assez bas, sans étage, mais qui s'étend au sous-sol sur deux niveaux. Il y a de nombreuses variétés de serpents, de lézards, des caméléons. Il y a aussi un dragon de Komodo, mais ce dragon était assez différent de ce que j'imaginais en lisant les livres de Tolkien: il n'a pas d'ailes, ne crache pas de feu, c'est juste un gros lézard. Dudley insite pour qu'on aille voir les serpents les plus dangereux, plutôt que de perdre notre temps avec les lézards.

Nous arrivons donc devant les pythons et les cobras, mais Dudley ne les trouvent pas assez effrayant. Pour son bonheur, il y a aussi un gigantesque boa d'au moins dix mètres de long, capable de broyer la voiture des Dudley, avec ses occupants. Mais, pour le moment, il dormait tranquillement sur le sol en ciment. Collé contre la vitre de sécurité, Dudley veut le voir en action.

- Fais-le bouger, papa ! Je veux voir Harry trembler de peur en voyant bouger ce monstre !

Oncle Vernon essaie de réveiller le serpent en tapotant sur la vitre, mais le serpent ne sort pas de son profond sommeil.

- C'est nul, ici. » conclut Dudley, « Il n'y a rien de dangereux. »

Ce pauvre serpent doit être mort d'ennui, à force de rester tout seul dans cette cage et de voir tous ces humains imbéciles cogner contre cette vitre dans l'espoir de le faire bouger. Soudain, le serpent ouvre les yeux et lève la tête jusqu'à me faire face. Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Suis-je en train de rêver. Non. Les Dursley se sont un peu éloignés et plus personne, à part moi, ne s'intéresse à ce serpent. Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et je lui adresse un sourire.

_« Des gens comme ça, j'y ai le droit sans arrêt. » _semble dire le boa en désignant les Dursley.

- Ca ne doit pas être très amusant. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

_- Si. Je ne peux pas parler avec les autres serpents, ma cage est trop éloignée. Et ces humains qui viennent sans arrêt me déranger..._

- D'où viens-tu ? » Le boa me désigne une petite pancarte, sur laquelle est inscrit en caractères gras : **Boa constrictor – Amazonie, Brésil**

Du Brésil ? C'était bien là-bas ? Moi, je ne suis jamais sorti d'Angleterre. » Le boa me montre une nouvelle fois l'écriteau. En petits caractères y figure: « Né à la ménagerie ».

- Je vois. On est un peu pareil, tous les deux. »

Soudain Dudley revient vers la cage du boa. Il a remarqué que le serpent bouge et a envie de s'amuser avec lui. Il me pousse sans ménagement et je tombe par terre. Alors que je me relève, j'entends mon cousin pousser un cri de terreur: La vitre de la cage a tout simplement disparu, et le boa en profite pour se glisser dehors en frôlant Dudley. Il claque ses mâchoires devant le visage de mon cousin, qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

_- Et maintenant, en route pour les jungles du Brésil ! Munchassss graciassss, amigo _» dit le serpent en passant près de moi.

Les visiteurs s'enfuient devant le boa, qui n'a pourtant pas l'air de vouloir manger qui que ce soit. Peu de temps après, le directer du zoo arrive et tante Pétunia insiste pour que son cher bambin reçoive tous les anti-poisons connus. Le directeur a beau lui expliquer que les boas ne sont pas venimeux et que Dudley ne présente aucune trace de morsure, elle ne veut rien savoir. Elle menace le zoo d'un procès, traite tout le monde d'incapable et promet de leur faire payer leur incompétence.

Une fois dans la voiture, oncle Vernon me gifle et m'insulte. Personne ne m'a vu parler au serpent, mais oncle Vernon décide que je suis quand même responsable de la disparition de la vitre. Une fois rentré à la maison, oncle Vernon m'enferme dans ma chambre. Me voilà une fois de plus privé de repas.

Je suis de nouveau puni pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable. Est-ce de ma faute si quelque chose de bizarre s'est produit au zoo ? Oncle Vernon a l'air de considérer que j'ai fait disparaître la vitre, dans le pavillon des reptiles. Comment aurais-je pu le faire ? Par magie ? La magie n'existe pas dans ce monde. Elle existe juste dans le monde du _Seigneur des Anneaux. _

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais bien vivre dans un monde comme les Terres du Milieu. Mon héros préféré, c'est Aragorn, le rôdeur. J'aimerais bien être aussi fort et courageux que lui. Je rêve d'arpenter un monde magique. Je rêve de chevaucher les dragons et de connaître les elfes. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Un tel monde n'existe pas. Je pleure en pensant que demain sera comme tous les autres jours, banal et sans espoir.

Oncle Vernon me reveille au petit matin. Pendant que je prend mon petit déjeuner, il va lire le journal dans le salon. « Harry, apporte moi le courrier! » ordonne mon oncle, tranquillement assis dans un des fauteuils du salon. J'ouvre la boîte aux lettres, je prends le paquet de lettres et, sur le chemin du salon, j'annonce à mon oncle ce qu'il a reçu. « Il y a une carte postale de vos amis, Mr et Mrs Mason, deux factures, des pubs et ... » La dernière enveloppe, en papier parcheminé, est adressée à :

_Harry Potter_

_Le placard sous l'escalier,_

_4, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

« ... et une lettre pour moi ! » C'est la première fois de ma vie que je reçois du courier. Je souris en montrant cette enveloppe à mon oncle.

**N/A:**Vernon croit que le directeur de Poudlard s'appelle Fumbledore. _ fumble _ maladresse.


	3. Ch2 Le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire

**Disclaimer : **Cf. Le prologue.

**Note de l'auteur : **ceci n'est pas une note de l'auteur.

**Chapitre 2 - Le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire**

J'ai hâte d'ouvrir la lettre que je viens de recevoir. Le papier -ou plutôt, le parchemin jauni-, l'écriture à l'encre vert émeraude, le sceau de cire qui ferme l'enveloppe, tout indique que cette lettre n'est pas ordinaire.

Mais, alors que je regarde quel est l'expéditeur (Ecole Pou...), oncle Vernon m'arrache cette lettre, l'examine quelques secondes et la déchire rageusement. Puis il brûle ce qui en reste dans la cheminée.

« Toi ! File dans ta chambre sous l'escalier ! » rugit-il.

Je remarque que, plus que la colère, c'est la peur qui déforme les traits de mon oncle. Pourquoi une simple lettre lui fait-il si peur ?

Le regard qu'il me lance me dissuade de poser la moindre question. Je suis furieux contre mon oncle, mais il vaut mieux ne pas le montrer. Je vais dans ma "chambre" et j'écoute sa conversation avec tante Pétunia.

- Pétunia, "ils" ont osé envoyer une lettre à Harry ! Et ''ils'' savent qu'il loge sous l'escalier !

- Qui a envoyé une lettre à Harry ?

- Eux ! Tu sais, ceux qui sont comme ta soeur. »

J'entends un bruit de vaisselle cassée ; c'est la première fois que tante Pétunia casse quelque chose.

- Vernon, tu crois qu'ils veulent que Harry ...

- Ce qu'ils veulent, je ne veux pas le savoir. Faisons comme si nous n'avions jamais reçu cette lettre et tout ira bien. »

Oncle Vernon fait comme s'il n'avait pas reçu cette lettre et la journée se passe bien pour lui. Mais le lendemain, je trouve _deux _lettres qui me sont adressées. Elles sont identiques à celle que j'ai reçu la veille. Je tente de les cacher sous mes vêtements pour les lire en cachette, mais oncle Vernon me voit le faire, confisque les lettres et les détruit immédiatement. Il m'interdit d'aller chercher le courrier. Pour plus de sûreté, il ne m'ouvre plus la porte de ma chambre-placard avant d'avoir reçu le courier. Mais, chaque matin, je l'entends détruire plusieurs lettres.

Ce petit manège dure une semaine. Un matin, je suis réveillé par le bruit d'un coup de feu. Il doit être environ six heures du matin. Oncle Vernon rentre peu après, un fusil de chasse à la main. Il me fait sortir de ma "chambre" et exhibe, comme un trophée, le cadavre d'une grande chouette. Ce qu'a fait mon oncle est vraiment atroce: il a tué sans raison un superbe oiseau, et il en est fier.

« Regarde, Harry. Tu peux dire à tes amis que s'ils continuent à m'envoyer ces stupides oiseaux, je saurai les accueillir. »

Je ne réponds rien, me demandant à quels amis oncle Vernon fait allusion. Je n'en ai jamais eu de toute ma vie.

Le lendemain de ce meurtre, oncle Vernon aborde un sourire triomphant en me montrant le courier.

« Tu vois Harry ? Plus de lettre pour toi. Il y a juste une grande enveloppe adressée à "_Vernon Dursley, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_''. Avec les gens de ton espèce, il suffit de se montrer ferme, et ils n'insistent pas. »

Il va dans le salon et annonce à haute voix :

« Pétunia ! J'ai réglé le problème du courrier. Il a suffit que je tue un de leur stupides oiseaux et ils ont renoncé à envoyer des lettres à Harry. »

Pétunia arrive dans le salon, visiblement soulagée, suivie par Dudley.

Oncle Vernon s'assied et ouvre la grande enveloppe en papier jaune. A peine l'a-t-il ouverte que, de cette enveloppe, s'échappent une, puis deux, puis dix, puis des centaines de lettres qui me sont adressées. Ces lettres volent dans tout le salon, recouvrant les meubles et le sol d'une épaisse couche de papier parcheminé. Je saisis quelques unes de ces lettres en plein vol. Oncle Vernon réussit à refermer la grande enveloppe jaune, et stoppe ainsi l'arrivée des lettres.

Il ordonne à Dudley de m'empêcher de lire ces lettres et entreprend, avec Pétunia, de les ramasser toutes. Mon cousin m'arrache les lettres que je tiens dans la main et une bagarre éclate entre nous. Hélas mon cousin est beaucoup plus gros et plus fort que moi, et a rapidement le dessus. C'est rageant: des milliers de lettres me sont adressées et je ne peux en lire aucune.

Avec l'aide de mon cousin, mon oncle me ramène de force dans ma "chambre" et m'y enferme à double tour. Puis ils passent cinq heures à se débarrasser des milliers de lettres qui ont envahi le salon. Oncle Vernon me libère ensuite (après le repas, bien sûr), en me disant de me préparer à partir pour Clever Island. Clever Island est une petite île sur laquelle mon oncle et ma tante possèdent une maison de vacance. C'est un endroit désolé où on s'ennuie ferme. On y passe généralement une semaine ou deux, en août, au grand désespoir de Dudley.

Pendant que tante Pétunia et moi préparons les affaires, et que Dudley proteste énergiquement contre cet exil sur une île déserte qui ignore le sens du mot ''télévision», oncle Vernon va voir les voisins pour leur annoncer, à haute voix, que nous partons à Clever Island, et qu'il faut faire suivre notre courier là-bas.

Une fois toutes les affaires chargées dans la voiture, nous nous mettons en route sans attendre. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, tante Pétunia fait remarquer que nous ne sommes pas sur la bonne route pour nous rendre à Clever Island.

« Nous n'allons pas à Clever Island. » répond oncle Vernon. « J'ai rusé : tout le monde pense que nous allons à Clever Island, aussi si des gens veulent nous envoyer du courrier, ils l'enverront là-bas.

- Oh, comme c'est intelligent ! dit tante Pétunia. "Ils" ne vont rien comprendre, j'en suis sûre. Mais où allons nous, alors ?

- Nous allons à l'ancienne abbaye de Sorcerbury.

- Pourquoi à Sorcerbury ? Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus agréable pour passer des vacances ? » demande tante Pétunia.

« Prends le guide touristique dans la boîte à gants et regarde ce qu'ils disent sur Sorcerbury » répond oncle Vernon.

Tante Pétunia lit l'article du guide, puis complimente mon oncle pour son intelligence. Je me demande bien ce qui, dans ce guide, peut autant les réjouir. Jusqu'à présent, les Dursley n'étaient pas intéressés par l'histoire ancienne, et, bien que croyants, n'étaient pas très assidus à la messe. Pourquoi tiennent-ils à passer ces vacances dans une abbaye en ruine ?

Nous roulons depuis deux heures, et je commence à m'ennuyer. Dudley a pris sa Game Boy et joue à je ne sais quel jeu débile. Une question trotte dans ma tête depuis quelques temps. « Oncle Vernon ? Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Comment est-il possible qu'une si petite enveloppe contienne les milliers de lettres qui ont envahi le salon ?

- Tu parles de l'enveloppe que j'ai reçu ce matin ? Et bien c'est ... Enfin c'est parce que ... Et puis arrête de me déranger quand je conduis, tu vas provoquer un accident. »

En fin de journée, nous arrivons à l'abbaye de Sorcerbury, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste: des ruines. C'est un lieux lugubre, perdu dans la lande, à au moins cinq kilomètres du village le plus proche. Dudley couine lorsqu'il se rend compte que cet endroit est encore plus inhospitalier que Clever Island. Il n'y a ni eau courante, ni électricité, et comme nous n'avons pas emporté de tente, nous seront obligés de dormir dans le seul bâtiment encore intact : une ancienne chapelle.

Alors que les Dursley trouvent cet endroit affreux, je laisse galoper mon imagination. Je crois me retrouver dans un des paysages du _Seigneur des anneaux_. Je m'imagine que nous foulons les ruines de l'Amon Sûl, et que, au détour d'un muret, je devrai affronter des hordes d'orcs. D'ailleurs, les voici arriver. Je sors mon épée et je passe à l'attaque. Je tranche leur peau verte et je les oblige à reculer devant mon courroux. Prends ça ! Je tranche la tête d'un de ces monstrueux Uruk-hai, mais je me vois encerclé par dix autres. Le combat va être rude.

« Harry ! Il faut venir prendre dîner. » crie tante Pétunia. « Et peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu frappes les buissons avec ce bâton?

- Ce n'est pas un bâton, c'est ma fidèle épée, Narsil ! Et ce ne sont pas des buissons, ce sont des orcs envoyés par Saroumane pour récupérer l'anneau unique !

- Harry ! Arrête ton délire et viens manger ! Je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois. »

Décidément, cet endroit serait le paradis sans les Dursley. En guise de diner, nous avons quelques sandwiches et du poulet froid, car oncle Vernon n'a pas réussi à faire fonctionner le réchaud. Un vent glacial souffle dehors, et, dans la chapelle, il fait à peine plus chaud. Les sacs de couchage ne nous protègent guère, mais cela m'importe peu. Je préfère mille fois cette abbaye en ruine au placard de la maison de Privet Drive. Nous sommes le 30 juillet. A minuit, j'aurai onze ans, et sans le vouloir, oncle Vernon m'a offert un superbe cadeau d'anniversaire.

La soirée ne se déroule pas très bien. Dudley a épuisé les piles de sa Game Boy, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il se plaint sans cesse. Vernon finit par lui avouer que, si nous nous trouvons là, c'est à cause de moi. Pour appuyer ses dire, ou simplement pour nous distraire, il nous lit le guide touristique.

**Abbaye de Sorcerbury (Cornouaille) : **

_Au début du XIIIème siècle, St John de Rottingham fonda une abbaye qui porta longtemps son nom. A la fin du moyen âge, l'abbaye était composée d'une église, d'un clos et de cinq bâtiments accueillant les membres de la communauté. L'abbaye prit le nom de Sorcerbury au XVIIème siècle. C'est en effet dans cette abbaye que furent jugées et brûlées vives 35 personnes accusées de sorcellerie. La légende veut que, depuis cet événement, aucun sorcier ni sorcière ne peut approcher de ce lieu sacré. L'abbaye fut abandonnée au début du XIXème siècle, suite à une épidémie sévissant dans la région. Aujourd'hui, il n'en reste plus que des ruines, ainsi qu'une petite chapelle datant du milieu du XVIIIème siècle._

« Notez bien qu'_**aucun sorcier ni sorcière ne peut approcher de ce lieu sacré**. _Donc, quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous éloignez pas d'ici. Nous sommes protégés par le Christ !

- Oncle Vernon, pourquoi devons nous nous protéger des sorciers et des sorcières ? »

Il me foudroie du regard.

- Nous devons nous protéger parce que JE l'ai décidé. Compris ?

- Papa ! La protection contre les sorciers, ça marche aussi contre les fantômes ?» demande mon cousin, inquiet par le bruit du vent qui s'engouffre dans les ruines.

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais de toute façon, les fantômes n'existent pas.

- Les sorciers non plus. » fais-je remarquer. « Pour le moment, tout ce qu'on entend, c'est un bruit de moto. »

Nous nous taisons tous. La moto se rapproche. Oncle Vernon cherche à rassurer sa famille :

- Pas de panique. Si quelqu'un vient en moto, ce n'est pas un fantôme. Les fantômes ne voyagent pas en moto. Je pense que ce doit être un habitant du coin qui vient nous saluer. Quelqu'un de très civilisé, sans doute. »

La moto s'arrête devant la chapelle.

- Et au besoin, nous avons toujours ça.» dit-il en tapotant son fusil de chasse.

La porte de la chapelle tremble alors que quelqu'un tente d'en ouvrir les deux battants. Une voix, semblable au tonnerre, se fait entendre : « Bonsoir ! Harry Potter est-il ici ?

- Non ! » crie oncle Vernon.

- Si ! » je m'empresse de rectifier. Oncle Vernon me jette un regard noir, et arme son fusil.

La double porte de la chapelle cède et un homme de grande taille, avec une énorme barbe noire se tient dans ce qui reste de l'encadrement. Il tient dans ses mains les deux battants de la porte. Non, ce ne peut pas être un homme: la porte de la chapelle fait deux mètres de large et trois mètres de haut, et le nouvel arrivant occupe tout l'espace. Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est un géant ! Mon coeur se met à battre à tout rompre.

Le géant pénètre dans la chapelle et remet en place la porte tant bien que mal. Vernon est tremble tellement de peur qu'il n'ose pas se servir de son fusil. «Un géant.» se répète-il «Ils n'ont pas pu venir, alors ils nous envoient un géant.»

Le géant s'avance vers nous sans prêter la moindre attention à oncle Vernon. Il porte un grand manteau noir, crasseux, un pantalon marron et d'énorme bottes en cuir. Il a, sous son bras droit, une sorte de parapluie rose.

Oncle Vernon reprend peu à peu ses esprits. Il met en joue le géant et lui dit : « Monsieur, qui que vous soyez, j'exige que vous sortiez immédiatement. Vous violez un lieu consacré.

- Vous, Dursley, le Moldu borné, vous n'avez rien à exiger de moi ! » réplique le géant.

D'un geste, il s'empare du fusil et le brise comme si c'était une allumette. Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia et Dudley se réfugient tout au fond de la chapelle. Le géant se tourne vers moi et esquisse un sourire.

« Ah Harry ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'est juste avant qu'on te confie à cette famille de Moldu. Tu as bien grandi. On t'a déjà dit que tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère ?

- Non.» Une dizaine de questions trottent dans ma tête. « Qui êtes vous ? Comment connaissez-vous ma mère ? Pourquoi avez-vous appelez les Dursley des «Moldus»?

- Une question à la fois, Harry. Tout d'abord, j'ai oublié de mes présenter. Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard. Tu peux m'appeler Hagrid.

- Enchanté, moi, c'est Harry Potter.

- Je sais très bien qui tu es, Harry ! Bon, pour répondre à ta seconde question, j'ai connu ta mère quand elle était élève à Poudlard, avec ton père et leur amis.

- Poudlard ? » Ce nom me disait quelque chose, mais quoi exactement...

- Oui, Poudlard. L'école des sorciers, celle où tu vas aller en septembre.

- L'école des sorciers ? En septembre ? Je...

- Tu ne sais pas quoi dire? Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait pareil quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. J'étais si heureux d'y aller.

- Hagrid, je ... Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez. C'est quoi un sorcier ? »

Hagrid me regarde d'un air effaré. « Excusez-moi, Hagrid, mais je ne suis jamais allé à l'école et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sorciers et ...»

Hagrid pousse un hurlement de rage et se tourne vers les Dursley.

- Moldus imbéciles ! Vous ne lui avez donc rien dit ! Vous méritez que je vous transforme tous en ânes, car c'est ce que vous êtes ! Des ânes sans cervelle ! »

Le visage de tante Pétunia a viré au blanc, Dudley s'est évanoui et oncle Vernon tremble de peur et de colère. Hagrid se retourne ensuite vers moi.

« Bon, Harry, je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Voilà : tu es un sorcier.

- Vous voulez dire, quelqu'un capable de faire de la magie ?

- Oui, un sorcier. Comme l'étaient ton père et ta mère. Et tu peux me tutoyer, Harry.

- Mon père et ma mère étaient des sorciers ? On m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient chômeurs et qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

- Un accident de voiture ? C'est une insulte envers James et Lily ! Jamais des sorciers aussi puissants ne se seraient fait tuer dans un banal accident de voiture! Je crois que je vais vraiment vraiment vous transformer en en ânes.» dit-il en se tournant vers les Dursley. « Harry Potter ne connaît pas l'histoire de sa propre famille, alors que, dans notre monde, tous connaissent son nom ! »

Hagrid a vraiment envie d'en finir avec les Dursley. Il saisit son parapluie rose, l'agite en prononçant ce qui semble être une formule magique puis le pointe sur Dudley. Celui-ci se retrouve alors avec un groin à la place du nez, une queue et deux longues oreilles de cochon. Sa transformation le ranime et il se réfugie en couinant dans les bras de sa mère. Hagrid se tourne alors vers moi et me chuchote :

- En fait, je voulais le transformer en âne, mais j'ai dû me tromper quelque part. Remarque, son air de cochon lui va très bien aussi. »

« Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui: la lettre. » dit-il en me tenant une lettre. Cette lettre était semblable à celle que j'avais reçu à Privet Drive, sauf que on adresse était maintenant «_Harry Potter, Chapelle de l'abbaye de Sorcerbury, Cornwall_» . Je l'ouvre et je peux enfin lire le contenu.

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore,_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin,_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie,_

_Enchanteur-en-chef,_

_Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers – Confédération Internationale des Travailleurs d'Ys (C.I.M.S.- C.I.T.Y.)_

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ors et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures scolaires nécessaires. La rentrée est fixée au premier septembre, le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾, à onze heures. Merci de confirmer votre inscription par retour de hibou avant le 31 juillet._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall  
_

_Directrice adjointe_

Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qui est écrit.

- Par retour de hibou ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Par la barbe de Merlin, tu fais bien de m'y faire penser ! »

Il tire un hibou vivant d'une poche de son manteau, prend un morceau de parchemin et y écrit :

_Monsieur le Directeur,_

_J'ai retrouvé Harry Potter, et je vais l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverses pour ses fournitures scolaires. Vous pouvez dire à Minerva McGonagall de confirmer son inscription. Le temps est affreux. J'espère que vous allez bien._

_Hagrid_

Il met ce parchemin dans une enveloppe. Le hibou prend cette enveloppe dans son bec et s'envola sans hésiter, malgré le vent qui souffle dehors.

« Qu'ai-je donc oublier de te donner... Ah oui : ton gâteau d'anniversaire.»

Il sort alors d'une des poches de son manteau un gâteau au chocolat qui a grillé à la cuisson sur lequel est écrit, en pâte d'amende verte :

«Joyeux anniversaire Harry»

Le gâteau à l'air d'avoir souffert du voyage, car il est aplati par endroit.

- Je l'ai fait moi-même.» me confie-t-il en me donnant une part.

Les Dursley ne m'ont JAMAIS donné de gâteau. Aussi, bien que le gâteau de Hagrid ne soit pas un chef-d'oeuvre culinaire, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver délicieux.

« Hagrid ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Si je suis _vraiment_ un sorcier, pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de faire de la magie ?

- Et bien, parce que tu n'as jamais appris à te servir de tes dons. Tu as peut-être déjà fais de la magie sans t'en rendre compte, mais pour jeter un sort consciemment, il faut connaître la bonne formule, savoir se servir d'une baguette, etc. Tu apprendras tout cela à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas en restant chez les Moldus que tu peux apprendre à être un bon sorcier. Tes parents étaient d'excellents sorciers, les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard ! Tu peux en être très fier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, un Moldu ?

- Les Moldus sont les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. Ils ne connaissent pas notre monde, en général, si ce n'est par des superstitions.

- Oncle Vernon a dit qu'aucun sorcier ne peut approcher de cette chapelle. C'est une superstition ?

- Bien sûr. La preuve, c'est que toi et moi nous sommes entrés dans la chapelle. »

Hagrid sort un petit sablier d'une poche intérieur de son manteau: à l'intérieur, des grains de sable en lévitation formaient des lettres indiquant l'heure. Je regarde les grains qui forment les chiffres des secondes : on a à peine le temps de les voir bouger quand ils forment un nouveau chiffre. Les grains de sable avaient une couleur orange foncé, presque rouge.

« Nous sommes en retard. » déclare simplement Hagrid. « Le sablier est presque dans le rouge. Bon, il est temps d'aller à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse pour t'acheter tout ce qu'il te faut pour ta rentrée à Poudlard.

- Non ! » proteste oncle Vernon. « Il est hors de question que je paie quoi que ce soit à Harry ! »

Seule sa crainte de devoir dépenser de l'argent pour moi peut le pousser à faire face à Hagrid.

- Harry restera ici, avec nous. Il n'ira pas dans un collège bizarre dirigé par un vieux cinglé. Et j'exige que vous rendiez à mon fils son aspect naturel !

- Je me fiche bien des exigences d'un Moldu avare comme vous. Mais si ca ne vous convient pas, je peux vous transformer vous aussi en cochon. Compris ? »

Oncle Vernon préfère se réfugier, avec Dudley et tante Pétunia, derrière l'autel. Hagrid lui jette un regard mauvais, puis me demande de le suivre. Je dis simplement « Au revoir » aux Dursley, et nous sortons de la chapelle. Il fait toujours aussi froid dehors, mais je m'en fiche. Je veux découvrir le monde d'Hagrid, ce monde peuplé de sorciers, qui est aussi _mon_ monde.

Hagrid me montre sa moto, qui est deux fois plus grosse qu'une moto normale; elle semble avoir une quinzaine d'années. Il s'assoit et fait démarrer le moteur.

Je l'ai eue grâce à un ancien ami de tes parents. J'ai juste utilisé la magie pour agrandir un peu les dimensions.

- Nous allons rouler jusqu'à Londres ?

- Non. » me dit-il en me faisant grimper à l'arrière. « Nous allons _voler_ jusqu'à Londres ! Attache ton charme de sécurité.

- Mon charme de sécurité ?

Le pendentif représentant une tortue. Tu le mets autour du cou et tu tapes quatre fois sur la carapace. Tant que tu le portes, tu ne peux pas tomber de la moto et il amortira les chocs. Pour le détacher, il faudra caresser trois fois son ventre. »

La moto roule sur quelques mètres puis, lorsque Hagrid accélère, s'envole brusquement. Je vois le sol s'éloigner à une vitesse impressionnante. Les arbres, les maisons, les collines, tout semble minuscule vu du ciel. Le vent frappe mon visage, mais il ne peut effacer mon sourire. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vole, et je pense que c'est la plus belle expérience que j'ai jamais faite.

Cette journée est vraiment le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire dont je pouvais rêver.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voila, les deux premiers chapitres (+ le prologue) sont écrits. J'espère qu'ils vous ont plu. Tous les commentaires, remarques etc sont bienvenue. J'espère pouvoir rajouter un chapitre par semaine, mais ça dépendra de mon temps libre.


	4. Ch3 Sur le Chemin de Traverse

**Disclaimer : **Cf. Le prologue.

**Chapitre 3 : Sur le Chemin de Traverse**

Une heure plus tard, nous arrivons à Londres. Vue du ciel, en pleine nuit, la cité brille de mille feux. Alors que nous passons au dessus des immeubles endormis, je pense à tous ces enfants qui n'auront jamais l'occasion de voir ce spectacle magnifique. Nous nous dirigeons vers un quartier du vieux Londres qui, par un miracle architectural, semble encore vivre au XIXème siècle. Hagrid fait atterrir sa moto dans une petite ruelle, près d'une auberge qui a, pour toute enseigne, un chaudron.

« Nous sommes dans le Chemin de Traverse, la seule rue de Londres entièrement peuplée de sorciers et de créatures magiques. Voici le _Chaudron Baveur_, la meilleure auberge pour sorcier de cette ville. Le patron, Tom, est un vieil ami. » Hagrid frappe plusieurs fois à la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme vienne lui ouvrir. Cet homme, mal rasé, devait avoir la soixantaine. Il porte un bonnet de nuit pointu qui laisse apparaître quelques longs cheveux blancs.

« Hagrid, mon vieil ami ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? Encore en mission secrète pour Dumbledore ? »

- Tom, tu parles trop. Mais je suis toujours heureux de te revoir.

- Alors je te pardonne de m'avoir réveillé en pleine nuit. Et quel est le jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Hagrid, c'est quoi cette mission secrète pour Dumbledore ?

- Ha... Harry Potter. »bégaie Tom. « LE Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ? Le Chaudron Baveur n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir des personnes aussi importantes. Mais, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte. Venez, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres. »

Hagrid me jette un regard noir, comme pour me dissuader de poser des questions sur la mission secrète et Tom nous fait entrer dans son auberge. Au rée-de-chaussée, c'est un pub : il y a un bar et une dizaine de tables. Tout est en bois, l'éclairage se fait aux chandelles, à croire que le XXème siècle n'existe pas. Un escalier élégant mène à l'étage, où sont les chambres. Tom me donne la clef de la chambre numéro 9, tandis qu'Hagrid est logé en chambre 1. Ma chambre est petite, mais ça vaut mieux que le placard de Privet Drive. De toute manière, je tombe fatigue et, du moment qu'il y a un lit, cela me convient.

Au moment de m'endormir, je repense à la réaction de Tom quand je lui ai dit mon nom : « LE Harry Potter»... «a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui»... «personnes aussi importantes». De quoi voulait-il parler ? Je le demanderai demain à Hagrid.

* * *

_« Harry, tu es un sorcier.» me dit Hagrid «Tu vas aller à Poudlard» . Mais... nous ne sommes pas dans la chapelle de Sorcerbury. Où suis-je ? Je suis dans une petite chambre avec une vieille armoire. Hagrid n'est plus devant moi, il a été remplacé par un grand homme avec une longue barbe, vêtu bizarrement. Il y a aussi une femme décharnée au visage anguleux. L'homme me dit : «Tu vas aller à Poudlard.» Poudlard... Poudlard... Je vois un immense château hérissés de tours pointues, au sommet d'une montagne. Au pied de la montagne, il y a un lac noir... Un immense serpent, monstrueux, surgit du château, et me fixe de ses yeux jaunes._

_

* * *

_  
Je me réveille en sursaut. Quel drôle de rêve. Je suis toujours dans mon lit, au _Chaudron Baveur_. Le soleil s'est levé depuis quelque temps. Je regarde, par la fenêtre, la ruelle qu'Hagrid a appelée «le chemin de Traverse». Il y a plusieurs personnes qui s'y promènent, toutes vêtues de longues robes et de chapeaux pointus. Dans cette ruelle pavée, toutes les maisons sont vieilles de plus d'un siècle. J'ai hâte de m'y promener.

Bon, il n'y a ni douche ni bain dans ma chambre.Il y a juste une sorte de lavabo, et une grande bassine en étain. Pas d'eau chaude, mais un savon et une serviette ; ce n'est pas le grand confort, mais je fais avec. Je me lave tant bien que mal, puis je m'habille et je sors de cette chambre.

Je frappe plusieurs fois à la porte de Hagrid. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me répond d'une voix ensommeillée: « Ne m'attends pas pour le petit déjeuner. J'arrive tout de suite. » Bon. Je descends seul l'escalier en bois de chêne pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Il y a déjà une dizaine de clients dans la salle du bas, tous vêtus de ces chapeaux pointus et de ces longues robes si appréciées par les sorciers. Ce n'est qu'en bas des marches que je me rends compte que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Tom, le vieux barman, me fait signe de m'asseoir à une table vide. Alors que je m'y installe, j'entends les clients murmurer : « C'est bien Harry Potter... La rumeur disait vrai... Je vous l'avais bien dit, Mrs Wright, c'est lui... Regardez la cicatrice que lui a faite Vous-Savez-Qui. »

- Les sorciers et les sorcières se regroupent autour de ma table avant même que Tom ait eu le temps de me servir. Tous tiennent à me serrer la main et à se présenter.

- Je suis Doris Crockford, Mr Potter. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Enchanté Mr Potter, je suis Michael McDougall. Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

- Je suis si honoré de faire votre connaissance Mr Potter. Je m'appelle Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.

- Mr Potter, je suis si émue. Je suis Leigh Blottom. C'est grâce à vous que mon fils peut vivre dans un monde débarrassé de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Je suis heureux de recevoir autant d'affection, mais je me sens un peu gêné. Je ne vois pas de quoi ils parlent. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour eux qui mérite autant de compliments ? Je ne les ai jamais vu de ma vie, et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vaincu «Je-Ne-Sais-Qui». Je me contente de sourire poliment.

- Bonjour, Mr Potter. Je suis Rita Skeeter, envoyée spéciale de _La Gazette du sorcier_. Pourriez-vous m'accorder une interview ? Nos lecteurs aimeraient savoir par quel miracle vous avez vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. Avez-vous utilisé de la magie noire ?

- Assez ! » gronde Hagrid. Avec tous ces gens regroupés autour de moi, je ne l'ai pas vu descendre. « Cessez d'importuner Harry Potter ! Pas d'interview! »Hagrid prend la journaliste et la fait sortir du pub manu militari. Puis il revient s'asseoir à ma table. « Je t'expliquerai tout tout à l'heure.» me dit-il. Les sorciers s'éloignent un peu et Tom m'apporte le petit-déjeuner.

Un vieil homme portant un turban s'approche de nous. Il a le visage tout ridé, de grands yeux globuleux. Il est maigre et n'est pas en grande forme. Il me tend une main tremblante, que je serre sans conviction. Hagrid semble connaître ce petit vieillard malade : « Professeur Quirrell ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Harry, je te présente le professeur Quirrell, qui sera un des tes maîtres à Poudlard.

- Ha... Ha... Harry P.. P.. Potter. V... V... Vous ne pou... pouvez pas sa... savoir à... à quel point je suis heu... heu... heureux de vous r... ren... rencontrer. » bégaie-t-il en me serrant la main de toutes ses forces.

- Bonjour, professeur. Quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

- La dé... dé... défense contre les f... for... forces du Ma... Mal. Mais vous... vous... n'en avez p... pas be... besoin, P... P... Potter. » Il m'adresse un sourire, comme si je savais à quoi il fait allusion.

- Vous...vous êtes v... venu ch...chercher v... v... vos founitures, je sup...suppose. Je d... dois m...moi-même a... acheter un n... nouv... nouveau li... livre sur les v... v... vampires. » Il semble terrifié rien qu'à l'idée d'acheter ce livre. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fera un bon professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Après m'avoir salué une dernière fois, il va prendre un remontant au bar.

- Après le petit déjeuner, Hagrid me propose d'aller dans sa chambre pour parler sans être dérangés. Je n'ai presque rien mangé, trop excité à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur mon passé, sur mes parents. « Harry, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais sur la nuit où tes parents sont morts. » me confie-t-il en refermant la porte de la chambre. « Nul ne connaît tout ce qui s'est produit ce soir là, à part peut-être Dumbledore, mais ce que je vais te raconter te permettra de savoir l'essentiel. »

« Il y a une dizaine d'années, un mage noir extrêmement puissant faisait régner la terreur dans le monde des sorciers. Son nom était... Non, je préfère ne pas dire son nom.

- Pourquoi ?

- A l'époque, personne n'osait prononcer son nom tellement il était craint. Et même maintenant, il vaut mieux éviter de le dire.

- Vous préférez l'écrire ?

- Non, je ne sais pas très bien comment ça s'écrit. Il s'appelait... Voldemort. On l'appelait aussi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais les gens le désignent plus souvent par «Vous-Savez-Qui» ou bien «Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom». Toujours est-il que ce mage et ses partisans ont commis des crimes effroyables. De nombreux sorciers furent tués, toujours d'une manière horrible. Rares étaient ceux qui ont réussi à lui resister. En fait, une seule personne a survécu à une attaque directe de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et cette personne, c'est toi Harry.

- Il y a dix ans, le soir d'Halloween, Tu-Sais-Qui est venu dans la maison de tes parents et ... » Hagrid sort un mouchoir très sale, se mouche et continue son récit en séchant ses larmes. « Excuse-moi, mais je pleure à chaque fois que j'y repense. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué ton père et ta mère, puis il a voulu te tuer. Mais il n'y a pas réussi. A part cette drôle de cicatrice, il a été incapable de te faire le moindre mal. Son sort s'est retourné contre lui, et il a disparu.

- Il est mort ?

- On ne sait pas très bien. Je pense qu'il est mort, mais d'autres disent qu'il vit encore, bien qu'extrêmement affaibli. Certains de ces anciens partisans ont affirmé qu'il renaîtra bientôt, encore plus puissant qu'avant. C'est pour ça que, bien que personne ne l'ait vu depuis dix ans, il est toujours craint dans notre monde.

- Mon oncle et ma tante m'ont toujours dit que mes parents étaient mort dans un accident de voiture. J'ignorais qu'ils avaient été assassinés.» Je sors la photos de mes parents. J'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu ressentir ce soir là, la nuit où Voldemort les a massacrés. Je n'y arrive pas. Hagrid me passe son énorme bras autour de mes épaules. « Tes parents seraient très fiers de te savoir à Poudlard, Harry. Vraiment très fiers.» Je pleure.

Hagrid sèche mes larmes et me dit d'être courageux. Il me dit que mes parents étaient ses amis, et qu'ils auraient voulu que je réussisse mes études à Poudlard. Il me dit aussi qu'ils m'ont laissé de l'argent à la banque, que je ne manquerai de rien jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Il me dit que nous allons manger des crèmes glacées, que nous allons faire des courses et que je me sentirai mieux. Il me dit d'être fort, il me dit que mes parents n'aimeraient pas voir pleurer leur fils ainsi. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrête de pleurer et nous sortons du Chaudron Baveur.

Hagrid achète des crèmes glacées dans un bar nommé _Chez Florian Fortarôme_. Elles sont délicieuses. Puis il me dit que nous allons commencer par aller à la banque Gringotts. Nous passons devant de nombreuses boutiques, dans lesquelles on peut acheter aussi bien des robes de sorciers que des chaudrons, des balais volants et des ingrédients pour potions. Il y a mille et une choses que je voudrais essayer : Mais, plus que tout, j'aimerais bien tester les balais volants. Je sens que nous allons passer toute la journée à m'acheter mes affaires de classe. Enfin, nous arrivons à la banque.

La banque Gringotts est en fait un grand bâtiment dont l'aspect extérieur rappelle un château-fort et qui, par sa taille, domine les maisons aux alentours. L'entrée, entre deux tours rondes couronnées par des créneaux, est protégée par un pont-levi et une herse. A l'entrée, assise sur un banc de pierre, une petite créature nous salue; elle a la peau noire, elle est vêtue d'un costume brun et son regard est rempli de malice. Elle fume une longue pipe en bois.

- C'est un gobelin.» me dit Hagrid. « Ils n'en ont pas l'air, mais ce sont de puissants jeteurs de sorts, capable de toujours savoir si on leur dit la vérité. Ils dirigent la banque des sorciers avec une redoutable efficacité. Ils sont amicaux tant que tu n'essaies pas de les rouler. »

Nous passons une double porte de bois et nous arrivons dans un vaste hall. Le sol est en marbre et les nombreux bureaux où s'affairent les employés gobelins sont verts, avec des décorations en or. Je n'ai jamais vu de salle aussi luxueuse. Il y a des dizaines de portes dans ce hall, qui sont empruntées par les gobelins et les clients. Hagrid s'approche d'un bureau sur lequel est inscrit, en lettres d'or : «Service des coffres – V.I.P.» .

« Bonjour» dit Hagrid au gobelin assis derrière le bureau. «On est venu prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre numéro 425, celui de Mr Potter.

- Certainement. Puis-je vous demander la clef, monsieur ?

- La voici! » dit Hagrid en sortant une minuscule clef en or d'une poche pleine de miettes de gâteau moisi. « J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore concernant le contenu du coffre 713.»

Le gobelin prend la lettre et la lit attentivement. Il appelle un autre gobelin, Gripsec, pour nous conduire jusqu'à la salle des coffres. Ce dernier nous fait franchir plusieurs portes et nos nous retrouvons dans un sombre couloir avec des rails au milieu. On se croirait dans une mine. Aussi je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris en voyant arriver un wagonnet se déplaçant tout seul. Nous grimpons tous les trois dans ce wagonnet, qu'Hagrid trouve beaucoup trop petit. Dès que nous sommes installés, le wagonnet démarre à toute vitesse et nous emmène à travers une multitude de galeries. Nous descendons de plus en plus profondément, traversons des ponts jetés au dessus d'un abîme sans fond, nous changeons de direction toutes les dix secondes. Je suis enivré par la vitesse et je m'exclame : « C'est génial ! » Hagrid ne partage pas mon avis et fait tout son possible pour éviter de vomir.

Enfin nous arrivons devant un coffre sur lequel est inscrit le numéro 425, toujours en lettres d'or. Gripsec en ouvre la porte, et un peu de fumée verte s'échappe de l'intérieur du coffre. Je vois alors des milliers de pièces de monnaie, d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Je ne sais pas combien ça vaut exactement, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a la une petite fortune. Si les Dursley savaient que je suis aussi riche, ils piqueraient une crise. Hagrid m'aide à remplir un petit sac tout en m'expliquant la valeur des pièces:

- Les pièces d'or sont des Gallions, celles d'argent sont des Mornilles et celles de bronze sont les Noises. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles dans un Gallion et vingt-neuf Noises dans une Mornille. C'est facile à retenir.» Je n'ai rien retenu, tant pis. Une fois le sac rempli, le gobelin referme le coffre et nous remontons dans le wagonnet.

Nous nous enfonçons encore plus dans cette étrange mine qui fait office de salle des coffres. La température devient de plus en plus fraîche au cours de cette descente. Enfin nous arrivons au coffre 713. Ce coffre ne possède pas de serrure; seul un gobelin peut l'ouvrir, nous explique Gripsec. L'intérieur est vide, à l'exception d'un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft. Je suis déçu: je m'attendais à trouver un véritable trésor. Hagrid se saisit du paquet et le fourre dans une des poches intérieures de son manteau. Je me demande bien quel peut être cet objet qui demande autant d'attention. C'est peut-être ça, la mission secrète que dois remplir Hagrid. Mais Hagrid ne me dira rien, je le sais.

Nous remontons dans la wagonnet et cinq minutes plus tard nous sommes de retour dans le hall d'entrée. Gripsec nous dit au revoir, nous remerciant de la confiance que nous accordons à la banque Gringotts. Lorsque nous sortons, je cligne des yeux tant la lumière du soleil me parait éblouissante après ce voyage dans l'obscurité.

« Nous allons commencer par t'acheter des vêtements. » dit Hagrid en me désignant une boutique nommée _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers._ « J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant, je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure dans cette boutique. Ces wagonnets de chez Gringotts sont vraiment horribles. »

Dans la boutique, je suis accueilli par une petite sorcière replète et souriante, qui devine tout de suite que je vais entrer à Poudlard. Elle me dit de m'installer à coté d'un autre garçon de mon âge. Il a les cheveux blonds très bien coiffés, le teint pâle et un petit nez pointu. Pendant que la dame me fait passer une robe de sorcier, il m'adresse un sourire poli et engage la conversation:

- Salut. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?

- Bonjour. Oui, je vais aller à Poudlard en septembre. C'est une bonne école ?

- C'est la meilleure, même si le directeur est un imbécile. Heureusement il y a des bons professeurs, comme par exemple le professeur Rogue. Il dirige la maison Serpentard, la maison dans laquelle je serai. Et toi, tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?

- Non. » Je n'ose pas lui demander ce qu'est la maison Serpentard.

- Remarque, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir à l'avance, mais comme toute ma famille est allé à Serpentard, j'y serai aussi sans doute. Tu t'imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerai quitter l'école directement ! Il n'y a que des cancres, là-bas, tu n'es pas pas d'accord avec moi ?

- Hum... oui oui. » dis-je sans conviction.

- Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique. Ensuite, je demanderai à mon père de m'acheter un balai. Les élèves de première année n'y ont pas le droit, normalement, mais j'arriverai bien à le faire passer en douce. Et toi, tu as un balai ?

- Non. » Je ne vais pas lui dire que j'aimerais bien en avoir un.

- Tu joues au Quidditch ?

- Non plus. » C'est quoi, le Quidditch ? Un jeu ou un sport ?

- Moi, oui. Je compte d'ailleurs bien être sélectionné dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Eh vous! C'est ça que vous appelez ajuster une robe ? » dit-il à la sorcière qui s'occupe de sa robe. «Vous ne voyez pas que cette manche est trop courte ?

- Toutes mes excuses, Mr Malefoy. Je vais arranger ça » dit la sorcière. Le garçon blond lui adresse un regard méprisant.

Puis il relève la tête et montre quelqu'un derrière moi. « Regarde un peu ce gros abruti. » me dit-il. Je me retourne : c'est Hagrid, qui tient deux glaces à la main. Il me fait des signes et je comprends qu'il ne peut pas entrer dans le magasin avec ces glaces. « Il te connaît ? » me demande l'insupportable garçon blond.

- Oui. Il s'appelle Hagrid, et il travaille à Poudlard. Et je trouve qu'il est très intelligent.

- Vraiment ? Mon père m'a dit que c'est une espèce de sauvage, qui passe son temps à s'enivrer. Quand il est saoul, il essaie quelques tours de magie et finit toujours par casser quelque chose dans sa cabane. »

La sorcière qui s'occupe de ma robe a terminé et je quitte l'autre garçon sans dire un mot. Il est pire que Dudley ! Je paie mon uniforme puis je rejoins Hagrid, qui me demande si ça s'est bien passé. Je lui parle de ma rencontre avec le garçon blond et je lui demande : «C'est quoi, Serpentard et Poufsouffle ?

- Ce sont deux des maisons de Poudlard. J'étais à Poufsouffle. Tout le monde dit que les cancres sont nombreux à Poufsouffle mais...

- Je suis sûr que j'irai à Poufsouffle. Je n'y connais rien en magie.

- Mieux vaut Poufsouffle que Serpentard ! Tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont passé par Serpentard. Tu-Sais-Qui et son bras-droit, Sirius Black, par exemple, viennent de la maison Serpentard.

- Vol... Pardon, Vous-Savez-Qui était à Poudlard ?

- Oui, il y a très longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que le Quidditch ? » demandè-je sans transition.

- C'est le sport favori des sorciers. Ca se joue avec quatre balles et les joueurs volent sur des balais. Tu verras, c'est très passionnant. Ton père était très doué pour le Quidditch.

- C'est vrai ? Est-ce que je pourrais y jouer, moi aussi ? Est-ce que j'ai assez d'argent pour m'acheter un balai volant ?

- Tu as assez d'argent, mais les sorciers en première année ne sont pas autorisés à avoir leur propre balais. C'est écrit sur la feuille de fourniture, que je t'ai donné hier soir. »

Je sors cette feuille et je la lis pour la première fois. Effectivement, je ne peux pas avoir de balai. Par contre, j'ai le droit d'avoir un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud. « Hagrid, on peut aller acheter un animal ?

- Oui, mais on commence d'abord par la baguette magique. Ca s'achète chez Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguette de ce continent. »

Nous entrons dans une boutique minuscule. Il y règne une étrange ambiance : la pièce est plongée dans la pénombre et il n'y a aucun meuble, à l'exception d'une simple chaise en bois. Des milliers de boîtes étroites, en carton s'entassent le long des murs, jusqu'au plafond. Le sol est recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière grise. Ni Hagrid ni moi n'osons rompre le silence. Un vieil homme surgit de nulle part et nous salue. Il a deux grands yeux pâles, qui m'examinent de la tête aux pieds.

« Bonjour» dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Heu... Bonjour monsieur.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter. Vous avez presque le même visage que votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa baguette avant d'entrer à Poudlard. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule.

- Vous parlez de ma mère ?

- Non... de sa baguette. » Il semble déçu que je n'ai pas compris de quoi il parlait. « Votre père avait une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres, très flexible. Très efficace pour les métamorphoses. Et ... »

Il se rapproche de moi, je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il touche mon front du doigt, à l'endroit où j'ai une cicatrice.

- C'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice. 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if, avec une plume de phénix. Une baguette très puissante entre des mains maléfiques. Si j'avais su ce qu'_Il_ allait en faire... »

Il se tourne vers Hagrid, à mon grand soulagement.

- Rubeus Hagrid. 40 centimètres, plutôt flexible, en chêne. N'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. »

- Une bonne baguette. Mais ils ont dû la casser quand vous avez été exclu du collège, non ? » Hagrid a été exclu de Poudlard ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il rien dit ? J'imagine que ça a dû être très dur pour lui. Va-t-on m'exclure, moi aussi ?

- Hum... oui... mais j'en ai gardé les morceaux... comme souvenir. » dit le géant, en serrant son parapluie rose.

- Mmmm... Bien, revenons à vous, Mr Potter. De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?

- Heu... je suis droitier.

- Tendez le bras. Je vais prendre vos mesures. »

Il sort un petit mètre-ruban, avec des marques en argent. Ce mètre-ruban se déploie dans les airs, vole jusqu'à moi et commence à me prendre des mesures. Je le regarde, un peu inquiet. Pendant ce temps, Mr Ollivander m'explique que chaque baguette est unique, renfermant une substance magique très puissante comme des poils de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des nerfs de dragon. Puis il va prendre des boîtes, dispersées sur toutes les étagères.

- Ca ira comme ça.» dit Mr Ollivander, et le mettre ruban s'enroule et se glisse dans une poche de son gilet. « Commençons par celle-ci, Mr Potter. Bois d'ébène, souple, 22,5 centimètres. Elle contient du ventricule de coeur de dragon noir.»

Je prends la baguette noire et je la fais tournoyer. Rien ne se produit et je me sens ridicule. Le vieil homme me l'arrache des mains et m'en tend une autre.

- Bois d'érable et crin de licorne. 21,25 centimètres. Très flexible. Essayez...

Je la prends mais j'ai à peine le temps de la soulever que Mr Ollivander me l'arrache des mains.

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Voyons celle-ci. Bois de peuplier, 24,75 centimètres, une touffe de crinière de sphinx directement importée d'Egypte. Allez-y, essayez...

J'essaie cette baguette, mais elle ne me convient pas non plus, d'après Mr Ollivander. Il me fait essayer des dizaines de baguettes, sans résultat. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut. Il me dit de patienter quelques minutes et va chercher des baguettes dans sa réserve.

- Vous êtes un client intéressant, Mr Potter, mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix. 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Je prends la baguette, qui semble chaude au toucher. Je la fais tourner et une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit de son extrémité. Je comprends alors pourquoi les autres baguettes ne me convenaient pas. Hagrid applaudit et Mr. Ollivander me félicite:

- Bravo ! Très bien, vraiment très bien. Mais c'est aussi... très étrange. Car le phénix qui a donné la plume que contient votre baguette a également donné la plume qui se trouve dans _Sa_ baguette. Je veux dire, la baguette qui vous a fait cette cicatrice. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir devant vous, Mr Potter. Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses. Des choses terribles, certes, mais de quelle envergure ! Je suis sûr que vous accomplirez vous aussi de nombreux exploits. »

Je paie ma baguette et nous sortons de cette étrange boutique. Nous allons ensuite acheter le reste du matériel qu'il me faut emporter à Poudlard: un chaudron d'étain, un chapeau pointu noir, des gants protecteur en cuir de dragon, de nombreux livres, une balance et un joli petit télescope pliable. Il nous faut aussi acheter des ingrédients pour potion chez un apothicaire. Dans toutes les boutiques, ou presque, les gens me félicitent pour avoir vaincu Voldemort.

Je repense à mes rêves, quand j'étais enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier, à Privet Drive. Je rêvais d'être un héros dans un monde de magie. Et, sans avoir rien fait, j'en suis un. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me gêne terriblement. J'ai l'impression de ne pas le mériter, je voudrais être un petit garçon ordinaire. Les gens me voient meilleur que je ne le suis, que va-t-il se passer si je ne suis pas à la hauteur de leurs attentes ?

« Je ne t'ai pas offert de cadeau d'anniversaire» me dit Hagrid alors que nous sortons d'une boutique. C'est la fin de l'après-midi et on a acheté tout le nécessaire. « J'ai bien envie de t'offrir un animal.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé.» dis-je en rougissant

- J'y tiens. Pas un crapaud, c'est trop démodé. Pas un chat non plus, leur poils me font éternuer. Je vais t'acheter un hibou. C'est très joli, et c'est utile pour le courier. »

Hagrid m'achète une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige. Elle est magnifique. Je la transporte dans une cage, où elle peut dormir paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile. Je suis si heureux que je bafouille des mots de remerciement à Hagrid.

- Ce n'est rien. J'imagine que les Dursley ne te faisaient pas beaucoup de cadeaux. » Hagrid consulte son sablier : les grains de sable ont une couleur rouge vif. « Il se fait tard, et je dois être à Poudlard avant la nuit, je vais devoir te quitter.

- Je peux vous accompagner ?» demandè-je, plein d'espoir.

- Non. Tu iras à Poudlard le premier septembre, à bord d'un train spécial. En voici les billets. D'ici là, tu n'as qu'à loger au _Chaudron Baveur_. » Je remarque qu'il a un air gêné en me disant que je peux rester au _Chaudron Baveur_. « Tom s'occupera bien de toi, bien mieux que les Dursley. Et tu en profiteras pour faire connaissance avec le monde des sorciers. Si tu veux m'écrire des lettres, tu peux employer ta chouette. Elle saura où me trouver. »

Je dis au revoir à Hagrid, alors qu'il remonte sur sa moto volante. J'éprouve un petit pincement au coeur en le voyant s'éloigner et disparaître dans ce ciel rougi par le soleil couchant.

**Note de l'auteur : **Il y a quelques changements par rapport au "vrai" univers d'Harry Potter. Dans le livre de J.K. Rowling, l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur ne se trouve pas sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais dans une rue Moldue. Sirius Black et Hagrid étaient à Gryffondor, alors que dans mon histoire, ils sont passés par Serpentard et Poufsouffle.


	5. Ch4 Le Poudlard Express

**Disclaimer : **Cf. Le prologue.

**Chapitre 4 : Le _Poudlard Express_**

Le lendemain, je décide de faire la grasse matinée dans ma chambre du _Chaudron Baveur_. Chez les Dursley, j'étais toujours réveillé à l'aube, soit par oncle Vernon, soit par tante Pétunia. J'ai un mois de vacances avant la rentrée, et je compte bien en profiter. Je ne me lève que pour aller prendre mon lunch.

Comme la veille, plusieurs sorciers viennent à ma table me dire bonjour, et me remercier de les avoir débarrassé de Voldemort. Mais tous semblent préoccupés par un vol qui a eu lieu cette nuit, dans la banque Gringotts. Alors que je lui demande plus de précisions sur ce vol, Tom me donne un exemplaire de la dernière édition de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

_**Cambriolage chez Gringotts**_

_Un cambriolage a eu lieu cette nuit à la banque Gringotts, sur le Chemin de Travers. Une enquête du ministère de la magie est en cours, mais elle n'a donné aucun résultat pour le moment.  
Les gobelins de Gringotts ont déclaré à notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter, que rien n'avait été volé. Selon leur porte-parole, la chambre-forte qui a été fracturée avait été vidée de son contenu hier matin. Ce porte-parole a refusé de donner des précisions sur ce fameux contenu.  
Nul doute que cette fâcheuse affaire ternira pour longtemps la réputation d'inviolabilité de la banque Gringotts._

Rita Skeeter... je crois que c'est le nom de la journaliste qui a essayé de m'interviewer hier. Je n'aime pas le ton de ses articles. Mais, comme elle, je me demande ce que peut bien être ce contenu. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il s'agit du paquet qu'a récupéré Hagrid et qu'il a emmené à Poudlard.

Après le repas, je passe mon après-midi dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. J'essaie de m'approcher de la banque Gringotts, mais elle est fermée pour deux jours à cause de l'enquête. J'achète des vêtements de rechanges et une valise magique pour transporter toutes mes affaires. Cette valise a une taille normale, mais on peut y faire tenir à peu près tout ce que l'on veut ; si la valise est pleine, on peut toujours tasser les affaires pour dégager un nouvel espace. J'achète aussi une montre, qui ressemble à une montre «normale» mais qui peut lire l'heure à haute voix si on le lui demande.

Après le repas du soir, Tom me dit que quelqu'un du ministère de la magie veut me parler. Il me conduit dans une petite salle, à l'étage. Là, un homme d'une trentaine d'année m'attend. Il vêtu comme un Moldu: costume complet noir, cravate noire, chemise blanche et il porte aussi des lunettes de soleil. Il est chauve, corpulent et souriant. Je remarque qu'il a une petite verrue sur le côté gauche du nez.

« Harry Potter ! » Il a une voix chaleureuse. « Assieds-toi, mon garçon. Je suis suis Mulciber Smith. Je travaille au ministère de la magie, en tant que Chargé de Relation avec les Moldus. Mon travail consiste à faire en sorte que les sorciers et les Moldus puissent coexister pacifiquement. Comment se passe ton séjour au _Chaudron Baveur _?

- Très bien. Je vous ai croisé hier dans la rue. Vous étiez le seul à ne pas être habillé en sorcier.

- Ah... c'est possible. Je suis ici depuis deux jours. Et, comme je suis sur place, on m'a confié une mission te concernant.

- Vous avez une mission pour moi ?

- Heu... Non, tu as mal compris. Ma mission, c'est de te ramener chez les Dursley. »

Je suis effondré. C'est la _pire_ chose qu'il pouvait m'annoncer.

- Mr Smith je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez les Dursley. Hagrid m'a dit que je pouvais rester ici jusqu'au premier septembre.

- Hagrid est quelqu'un de très bien mais il ne prend pas toujours les bonnes décisions. Il aurait dû te ramener chez toi hier soir. Tu comprends?

- Il n'a pas voulu me ramener la bas parce que les Dursley me détestent !

- C'est ce qu'il nous a dit. Mais tu n'as que onze ans et il est hors de question que tu passe un mois hors de ta famille d'accueil. Tu ne connais rien du monde des sorciers, qui peut être assez dangereux, et comme les Dursley sont ta seule famille, il vaut mieux que tu reste là-bas jusqu'à ce que tu entres à Poudlard. D'accord ?

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez les Dursley. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul ici.

- Écoute, je te ramènerai demain chez toi et je parlerai à ton oncle. Je te promets que ton oncle et ta tante ne te maltraiteront plus. Maintenant, il est temps d'aller te coucher. Nous partirons assez tôt, demain matin. »

* * *

_Je suis dans la boutique de Mr Ollivander, totalement plongée dans l'obscurité. A mes pieds gisent des centaines de baguettes. Je suis seul, et je remarque que mes vêtements ont disparu. J'entends une voix qui murmure : « Il est temps de changer, petite, il est temps de grandir, il est temps de muer. » Les baguettes qui sont à mes pieds se changent en serpents, qui commencent à s'enrouler autour de mes jambes et je me mets à hurler._

_

* * *

_  
J'ai fait ce genre de cauchemar toute la nuit. Quand Mr Smith vient me réveiller, j'ai toujours un peu envie de dormir. Le petit-déjeuner de Tom me redonne quelque force. Nous quittons le Chemin de Traverse et revenons dans le monde ordinaire. Mr Smith porte ma grande valise qui contient toutes mes affaires, pendant que je porte la cage de ma chouette. J'ai décidé de l'appeler Hedwige, c'est un très joli nom que j'ai trouvé dans un livre d'histoire de la Magie. Nous prenons le metro puis le train.

Mr Smith est très bavard. Il m'explique un peu quelles sont les relation entre le monde des sorciers et le monde des Moldus : les sorciers font tout pour éviter de se faire remarquer des Moldus, car ceux-ci ont tendance à craindre la magie. Aussi on n'emploie des sortilèges dans le monde Moldu que si on ne peut pas faire autrement. Je lui parle de mon livre préféré, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, et Mr Smith m'apprend que Tolkien était un Moldu connaissant l'existence de notre monde. Mais bientôt je tombe de sommeil et je m'endors dans le train.

Je me réveille dans un lit. Je mets quelques instants à réaliser que je suis chez mon oncle et ma tante, à Privet Drive, dans la chambre d'ami. La montre que j'ai achetée me dit qu'il est dix heures et demies. Que se passe-t-il ? Les Dursley me laissent dormir dans un vrai lit, et ne me réveillent pas à l'aube ? Ma valise est posée au pied du lit, avec la cage de Hedwige. Il y a aussi un mot de Mr Smith.

_Harry,  
J'ai parlé à ton oncle et je lai convaincu de te donner une chambre et de te traiter avec un peu plus de respect. Nous nous reverrons peut-être en septembre: j'ai demandé à enseigner l'étude des Moldus à Poudlard.  
Cordialement,_

_Mulciber Smith_

Je m'habille et je descends dans le salon. Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia et Dudley m'y attendent. Je remarque que Dudley a été débarrassé de son groin et de sa queue de cochon.

« Harry, dit oncle Vernon, mettons les choses au clair. Tante Pétunia et moi avons décidé de te donner une chambre: celle qui sert aux jouets de Dudley. En attendant qu'elle soit aménagée, tu dormiras dans la chambre d'amis. Tu es content ?

- Oui, oncle Vernon. » Je comprends pourquoi Dudley est en colère: je le prive de sa chambre à joujoux.

- Bon, maintenant voici les trois règles que tu dois respecter si tu veux que ça se passe bien entre nous :

1) Ne jamais faire de magie dans cette maison, ni même déballer tes affaires.

2) Ne jamais parler de ton école ou de ce que tu es. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es une espèce de ... de monstre.

3) Ne jamais inviter d'autres sorciers ici, ni leur envoyer des lettres portées par des oiseaux.

- C'est clair ?

- Très clair, oncle Vernon.»

Le reste de l'été est ennuyeux. Je ne peux pas faire de magie, et les Dursley ne m'embêtent plus. C'est un grand progrès, mais comme je ne peux toujours pas sortir de la maison, je m'ennuie un peu. J'attends la rentrée. Oncle Vernon a accepté de me conduire jusqu'à la gare, mais, à son air, je comprends qu'il ne m'y emmène que parce que Mr Smith le lui a demandé. Si je revois Mr Smith a Poudlard, il faudra que je le remercie pour avoir facilité mon séjour chez les Dursley.

Le premier septembre, je me reveille à cinq heures du matin, tout excité. Je vérifie trois fois que toutes mes affaires sont prêtes. Hedwige dort paisiblement dans sa cage. Je m'habille avec un jean et un pull gris. J'attends des heures, le temps que l'oncle Vernon se réveille. Nous partons à huit heures et, à dix heures trente, nous arrivons à la gare de King's Cross.

« Au fait, me demande oncle Vernon, quel train doit-tu prendre ?

- C'est un train qui part à onze heures précises, de la voie 9 ¾.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, la voie 9 ¾ n'existe pas.

- C'est pourtant ce qui est écrit sur mon billet. Regarde !

- Ils sont fous ! Bon, regarde moi garçon. La voie 9 est ici, la voie 10 juste à côté. La tienne se trouvera quelque part entre les deux, le jour où il décideront d'en construire une. En attendant ... bon voyage.»

Oncle Vernon repart sans plus attendre. Effectivement, il n'y a aucune trace de la voie 9 ¾. Je demande à un employé d'où part le train de onze heures, et il me répond qu'il n'y a aucun train qui part à cette heure-là. Ne paniquons pas... L'horloge indique onze heures moins dix, je suis au milieu d'une garde avec une chouette et une grosse valise pleine d'affaires de sorcier, les poches pleines d'argent qui n'a cours que dans une petite ruelle de Londres. Ne paniquons pas, tout va s'arranger, il ne faut surtout pas que je cède à la panique, il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire, c'est sûr, il faut que je ..., que je..., que je...

« La gare est pleine de Moldus, comme d'habitude. » fait une voix derrière moi.

«Moldus» ? Je me tourne pour regarder qui a prononcé ce mot. C'est une petite femme dodue, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière rouge. Elle est avec quatre garçon et une fillette, tous ont les cheveux roux flamboyants. Les garçons ont chacun une valise semblable à la mienne, posée sur un chariot.

- Bon, les garçons, vous êtes prêts ? » demande la femme.

- Maman, je veux y aller aussi ! » dit la petite fille.

- L'année prochaine, Ginny. On ne peut pas aller à Poudlard avant ses onze ans. Vas-y, Percy, passe le premier. »

Le plus âgé des quatre garçons se dirige vers la barrière située entre les voies 9 et 10. Mais un groupe de touristes japonais passe à ce moment là et je perds le garçon de vue. Lorsque les touristes sont partis, il n'y a plus de trace du garçon roux.

- Très bien, dit la femme, Fred, c'est à toi maintenant.

- Maman, tu te trompes : moi, c'est Georges, et lui, c'est Fred. Tu n'as pas honte de confondre tes enfants ? »

Deux des garçons sont jumeaux et portent les mêmes habits. Pas étonnant que même leur mère se trompe !

- Désolée, mon chéri.

- C'était pour rire. Je suis bien Fred, tu ne t'étais pas trompée.»

Fred pousse son chariot vers la barrière et disparaît sans que je comprenne comment. Son frère jumeau le suit peu après. Si je reste là sans rien dire, ils font tous disparaître et je resterai seul dans le hall.

- Excusez-moi, » dis-je à la petite femme.

- Tu es nouveau à Poudlard ? Ron est aussi en première année. » dit-elle en désignant le dernier garçon.

Il fait dix centimètres de plus que moi et a le visage couvert de tâches de rousseur.

- C'est que... je ne sais pas comment aller sur la voie 9 ¾.

- Ne t'inquiète pas : il suffit de marcher droit sur la barrière, sans s'arrêter et sans avoir peur de se cogner. Si possible, il faut marcher très vite. Vas-y, passe avant Ron. »

Je m'élance vers la barrière. Je sens que je vais m'écraser dessus. Je marche de plus en plus vite, puis je me mets à courir. Juste avant d'arriver sur la barrière, je ferme les yeux en me préparant au choc... qui ne viendra pas. Je rouvre les yeux et je vois une locomotive à vapeur, rouge, sur laquelle est écrit «_Poudlard Express_». Le quai sur lequel je suis porte le numéro 9 ¾. Il y a plein de jeunes, souvent avec leur parents, revêtus de robe de sorcier.

Le quai est noir de monde. Des chats courent de partout, montent dans le train ou en redescendent. Les hiboux, dans leurs cages, ululent et Hedwige semble leur répondre. De la fumée s'échappe de la locomotive, et une voix annonce: « Cinq minutes avant le départ du _Poudlard Express_, tous les passagers sont priés de prendre place à bord. »

Ron, le grand garçon roux, surgit derrière moi. Ensemble, nous nous dirigeons vers l'arrière du train, car les premiers wagons semblent bondés. Nous passons devant un petit garçon au visage joufflu, qui cherche désespérément son crapaud. Un peu plus loin, un petit groupe s'est réuni autour d'un garçon qui tient une grosse boîte en carton.

- Allez, Lee, montre-la nous.

Le garçon soulève le couvercle et le groupe se met à hurler en voyant surgir une longue patte d'araignée velue. Ron détourne le regard et accélère autant que possible. J'ai du mal à le suivre.

Nous arrivons au dernier wagon, où il semble y avoir un compartiment de libre. Je monte la cage d'Hedwige, puis j'essaie de monter ma valise. Fred et Georges, les deux jumeaux roux, se proposent de m'aider. A trois, nous montons ma valise dans le compartiment, puis celle de Ron. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma valise était aussi lourde : je n'avais jamais eu à la porter pleine, Mr Smith ou oncle Vernon l'ayant fait à ma place.

J'essuie la sueur sur mon front, dévoilant ma cicatrice, et je vois un des jumeaux écarquiller les yeux.

- Ca alors ! Ce ne serait pas ...

- Si, c'est sûrement lui ! » dit l'autre jumeau. « C'est bien ce qu'on pense ?

- Heu ... quoi?

- Harry Potter ! » disent en choeur les deux jumeaux.

- Oui, oui, c'est lui. Je veux dire, c'est moi. »

Ils me regardent comme s'ils n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. Je me sens gêné et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Heureusement, la mère des jumeaux tapote à la vitre et Ron ouvre la fenêtre.

« Où est passé Percy ? » demande-t-elle après avoir donné de nombreuses recommandations à ses fils.

- Il est parti se changer. Tiens, d'ailleurs, le voici»

L'aîné des garçons revient dans le compartiment. Il a revêtu son uniforme, sur lequel brille un petit insigne portant la lettre «P». Il s'approche de la fenêtre pour parler à sa mère :

- Je dois aller à l'avant du train, maman, avec les autres préfets.

- Oh tu es préfet Percy ? » demande un des jumeaux. « Pourquoi ne nous as tu rien dit ?

- Percy est trop modeste. » dit l'autre. « Mais je crois qu'il nous a dit un mot, une fois.

-Une fois ? Ce n'est pas plutôt deux ?

- Non, je crois que c'est plutôt dix.

- Dix ? En fait, il en a parlé chaque jour cet été.

- Chaque jour ? Tu veux dire chaque minute !

- Disons... chaque fois qu'il a ouvert la bouche !

- Ca suffit ! » dit Percy. « Je vous laisse, je vais avec les préfets. Eux au moins ont une conversation intéressante. »

Il dit au revoir à sa mère et sort du compartiment.

Un sifflet retentit et les portes des wagons se referment.

- Hé, Maman, tu sais qui est le petit brun qui nous accompagne ?

- Non. Qui c'est ?

- C'est Harry Potter ! »

Je me réfugie au fond du compartiment.

- Oh, maman, je peux monter dans le train pour le voir ? » dit la petite fille rousse.

- Non Ginny, ce garçon n'est pas un animal de foire. »

Elle veut ajouter quelque chose, mais le train se met en marche. Je vois la femme faire de grands signe de la main, tandis que la petite fille essaie de suivre le train. Mais le _Poudlard Express_ accélère et bientôt le quai de la gare disparaît dans le lointain. Peu après les jumeaux nous proposent d'aller dans le wagon du milieu pour voir une tarentule géante qu'a rapportée un certain Lee Jordan. Ron refuse net, et je préfère aussi rester dans ce wagon. Au moins, ici, personne ne fait de remarque sur ma cicatrice.

- C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ?» me demande Ron une fois les jumeaux partis.

- Oui » dis-je en rabattant mes cheveux pour cacher ma cicatrice.

- Alors c'est toi qui a tué Tu-Sais-Qui ...

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Vraiment pas ?

- Non. Désolé de te décevoir. »

Le garçon comprend que je n'aime pas trop en parler. Il détourne son regard et contemple le paysage, sans savoir quoi dire.

- Tout le monde est sorcier, dans ta famille ?» demandè-je pour rompre le silence.

- Presque. Maman a un cousin Moldu, mais on n'en parle jamais.

- Alors, tu dois être très fort en magie.

- Je ne sais pas. Les enfants ne lancent pas de sorts avant d'aller à Poudlard. Mais mes frères sont tous doués.» dit-il en poussant un soupir.

- Les trois que j'ai vu ?

- Les cinq. J'ai cinq grands frères. Bill et Charlie ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet-en-Chef et Charly, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant, Percy est préfet. Il sera sans doute Préfet-en-Chef un jour.

- Préfet ?

- C'est un élève chargé de maintenir la discipline. C'est un grand honneur d'être choisi comme préfet. Tu ne sais rien de Poudlard ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de sortir de chez moi.

- Les jumeaux, Fred et Georges, font pas mal de bêtises, mais ils ont des bonnes notes et tout le monde les adore. Mes parents voudraient bien que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne le remarquera. Quand on a cinq grands frères, on n'a jamais rien de neuf. Mes robes étaient à Bill, j'ai l'ancienne baguette magique de Charly et le vieux rat de Percy. »

Ron sort un vieux rat gris de sa poche.

« Il s'appelle Croûtard, et il passe son temps à dormir. Mon père a offert un hibou à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet, mais il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour... Enfin, j'ai hérité de Croûtard. »

Les oreilles de Ron prennent une couleur rouge tomate.

«Tu sais, Ron, avant mon onzième anniversaire je n'avais rien du tout. Je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante qui ne m'ont jamais offert un seul vrai cadeau. En fait, j'ignorais tout du monde des sorciers, je ne savais rien de mes parents ni de Voldemort. »

J'ai dit ça pour faire comprendre à Ron qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte devant moi, mais il paraît plus effrayé que rassuré.

« Tu ... Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui ! » dit-il avec une pointe d'admiration dans sa voix. « J'aurais parié que tu serais le dernier à...

- C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à ne pas prononcer son nom. Je ne sais vraiment rien sur le monde des sorciers. »

Nous parlons alors du monde des Sorciers. Ron m'apprend plein de choses, comme par exemple le Quidditch. Ron est un passionné de Quidditch, son équipe préférée est les Canons de Chudley. Il tient absolument à m'expliquer les règles de ce sport. Je l'écoute sans rien retenir, me contentant de hocher la tête de temps à autre. Il m'apprend que Fred et Georges font partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Alors que je veux lui demander ce qu'est Gryffondor, une jeune femme souriante, qui pousse un chariot dans le couloir du wagon, nous demande:

- Vous désirez quelque chose à manger ou à boire, les enfants ?

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Il est presque 13h00 et nous sommes sortis de Londres depuis un bon moment déjà. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai de l'argent et je compte bien le dépenser. Je m'approche du chariot, mais je ne connais aucune des friandises qui sont proposées. Je ne sais pas ce que sont les Dragées surprises, les Ballongommes, les Chocogrenouillles, les Haribo sauteurs ou les Patacitrouilles. J'achète un peu de tout; ça me coûte onze Mornilles et sept Noises. Ron me regarde avec des grands yeux alors que j'étale tout ce que j'ai acheté sur la banquette.

« Tu as si faim que ça ?

- Je suis affamé. »

Et surtout, j'ai envie de tout goûter. Par quoi vais-je commencer ? Hum... une Patacitrouille. Je commence à la manger quand je me rends compte que Ron regarde mes friandises avec envie. Lui n'a qu'un pauvre sandwich guère appétissant.

- Vas-y, sers-toi. De toute façon je ne pourrai pas tout manger. » dis-je en lui tendant un paquet de Ballongommes.

Ron accepte avec plaisir et nous partageons les friandises. Je prends un paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

- Che chont des vraies grenouilles ? » demandè-je à Ron, la bouche encore pleine.

- Non.» répond-il en riant. « D'ailleurs, regarde la carte à l'intérieur. Dans chaque paquet de Chocogrenouilles, il y a la carte d'un sorcier célèbre. J'en ai déjà cinq cent différentes, mais il m'en manque encore quelques unes pour finir ma collection. »

- J'ouvre un paquet et je trouve la carte : c'est une photo d'un homme aux cheveux et à la longue barbe argentés, portant des lunettes en demi-lunes sur son nez aquilin. Dans une bannière est écrit le nom de ce sorcier : Albus Dumbledore. Ron a déjà cette carte. Au verso de la photo, il y a un petit texte expliquant qui est Albus Dumbledore.

_**Albus Dumbledore**, actuel directeur de Poudlard._

_Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Albus Dumbledore est né en 1843. Il s'est rendu célèbre en écrasant, en 1945, le mage Grindelwald. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel sur les propriétés magiques du sang de dragon. Les passes-temps du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique en chambre._

- Cet homme a presque 150 ans !

Je retourne la carte pour le regarder de nouveau, mais il a disparu de la photo : il ne reste plus qu'un cadre vide.

- Dumbledore a disparu du cadre !

- Normal : il s'ennuierait s'il devait rester toute la journée sur cette photo. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il va revenir. Zut ! J'ai encore un exemplaire de Morgane.

- Chez les Moldus, les gens restent parfaitement immobiles sur les photos.

- Ah bon ? Ils ne vont jamais faire un tour ? C'est vraiment très bizarre, ça. »

Pendant que Ron dévore les Chocogrenouilles, je regarde les cartes de sorciers et je lis leur courte biographie : Albéric Grunnion, Circé, Hengist de Woodcroft et Merlin. Je teste les Haribo sauteurs : ce sont de petits bonbons rouges, ovoïdes. J'en mets trois ou quatre dans ma bouche. Aussitôt je les sens rebondir sur mon palais, sauter de partout et faire vibrer ma mâchoire. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, ils se calment et je peux les avaler. Ron éclate de rire.

- Si tu avais vu ta tête...

Je ris avec lui. Les friandises sont beaucoup plus amusantes que chez les Moldus.

Enhardi par l'expérience des Haribo sauteurs, je veux goûter un paquet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

- Fais attention avec ça. » prévient Ron. « Il y a toutes sortes de parfum, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber. Avec de la chance, tu peux avoir un goût de citron ou de chocolat, mais ça peut être aussi épinard ou cervelle de veau. Georges m'a dit qu'un jour, il en a eu une à la bouse de vache, mais il a peut-être inventé ça pour me faire peur.

- Bon, je m'y risque.» dis-je en prenant une dragée blanche. « Hum... noix de coco !

- A mon tour. » dit Ron en prenant une verte. «Beuark ! Du choux de Bruxelles ! Je déteste ça ! »

Nous nous amusons un moment à manger les Dragées surprises. Ron se moque de moi quand, après avoir avalé une dragée au poivre, je cherche désespérément quelque chose à boire. Il prend une dragée rose et soudain son visage rougit furieusement : «Piment rouge !» annonce-t-il alors que nous nous précipitons tous deux vers les toilettes.

C'est en revenant des toilettes que j'aperçois, de loin, le garçon blond que j'avais rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, le jour de mon anniversaire. Je me précipite dans le compartiment, espérant qu'il ne m'a pas vu. Hélas, il vient dans mon compartiment, accompagné de deux autres garçons.

- C'est donc toi, le célèbre Harry Potter. Je suis Drago Malefoy. Lui c'est Vincent Crabbe, et lui, c'est Gregory Goyle. » dit-il en désignant ces deux compagnons.

Puis il regarde Ron. « Cheveux roux, taches de rousseur, vêtement usés et baguette d'occasion : un autre Weasley débarque à Poudlard. Fait attention à tes fréquentations, Potter. Il paraît que la pauvreté, c'est contagieux. »

Ses deux compagnons rigolent bêtement.

- L'intelligence ne l'est pas, alors n'espère pas être moins stupide en restant ici.

- Si tu n'es pas un peu plus poli, Potter, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Toujours à traîner avec la racaille, comme Hagrid ou les Weasley.

- Répète un peu ça » dit Ron, en colère.

- Potter, tu lui fais l'aumône ? » dit Drago en désignant les friandises. « Tu n'as pas vu la pancarte ''ne pas nourrir les animaux'' sur la cage de Weasley ? Goyle, prends-les avant que le rouquin ne s'étouffe. »

Le plus grand acolyte de Malefoy s'avance vers les friandises. Ron essaie de lui donner un coup de poing, mais Goyle le repousse avec force. Au moment de prendre les Chocogrenouilles, Goyle pousse un hurlement épouvantable : le rat de Ron était suspendu à un de ses doigts, ses crocs profondément enfoncés dans la chair. Goyle agite la main et finir par projeter Croûtard contre la fenêtre. Drago et ses deux compagnons en profitent pour partir sans demander leur reste.

Ron examine son rat, qui s'est rendormi après son exploit. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert.

- Ce Malefoy, je parie qu'il ira à Serpentard ! » dit Ron en remettant son rat dans une poche. « D'ailleurs, sa famille s'était rangée au côté de Tu-Sais-Qui. Après ils ont prétendu qu'ils y avaient été forcés par un mauvais sort, mais mon père n'y croit pas. Il dit que les Malefoy n'ont pas besoin d'un mauvais sort pour se ranger dans le camp des forces du Mal.

- Serpentard, c'est bien une des maisons de notre école ?

- Oui, il y en a quatre : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Tous mes frères sont allés à Gryffondor, comme mon père et ma mère. Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si je n'y vais pas...

- Hagrid m'a dit que Voldem... je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui, est allé à Serpentard.

- Tous ses partisans qui venaient de Poudlard étaient des Serpentard. C'est vraiment la honte de se retrouver dans cette maison.

- Je n'aimerais pas non plus y être. »

On frappe à la porte de notre compartiment : c'est la jeune femme qui vendait des friandises. Elle nous dit que nous serons bientôt à Poudlard, et qu'il faut revêtir nos uniformes. Apparemment, nous sommes les derniers à ne pas l'avoir fait.

- On n'est pas encore arrivé à Poudlard, et on est déjà les derniers !» dis-je pour plaisanter.

Ron ne goûte pas à cette plaisanterie. Aussi c'est en silence que nous mettons nos uniformes et nous préparons à arriver à Poudlard.


End file.
